Rebelious Wallflower
by kissmekillme93
Summary: a new rebelious girl pretends to be a boy as she enters her new life. the twins immediately dont like him and decides he has to go for the sake of their toy. but what happens if they find out shes a girl? will the brothers fight eachother to have her or will something out of the ordinary happen? HikaruxocxKaoru
1. Chapter 1 rebel

/Anime-girl-with-computer_

Strange girl! Saskatchewan Canada

"So this is where I'm living now." excited I parked my black Suzuki sports bike at the side of the house. It was in a weird area because all the houses that were like it are gone now. Burned, torn down, or remodeled somewhere else, which made this place even more special to me. It's Just outside of town before you hit the really big mansions and also right near a lot of apartments. Parking my black Suzuki with a tribal tattoo of a Cheshire cat. Using light and dark stripe purples. I named my bike Cheshire since it's my favorite character in Alice which is my favorite movie.(and like the Cheshire cat I disappear Muahahahaha) I stepped back to take a better look before the moving van got here. It was a dark velvet Victorian house with intricate designs carved into it. Though it did need a new coat of paint, the yard hadn't been tended to in months and the fence needed repairing. From the info I received it was five bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, etc. now I know what you're thinking. _How can someone the age of 17 afford this?_ _And why I was moving in this house alone? _The answer is I couldn't until a month ago. I inherited it from my grandmother. With that inheritance came a call from a certain backstabbing father who suddenly recognized my existence as family. More like the money and company I just got. I have been living in the US most my life having dual citizenship and taking care of my homesick Japanese mother while trying to please my American father. That all changed three month ago when my mother past away and my father remarrying to a snobby plastic California step-ford wife and her two kids. Completely forgetting my existence for his new family I ran for grandma in Japan and took her last name. We weren't rich but we weren't poor either. We were middle class and had dealt with trouble of going under many times which made grandma and me really tight. I became fascinated in the artistry business. I paint, and make junk art (metal art), follow my dreams as a crafting queen, my grandmother was happy I had a dream to go on and told me never to quit no matter how hard it could get. She on the other hand was a one of a kind strict business woman, who worked as chief of police. She spent almost all her time in the office orchestrating plans to deal with the bad people. For an elder woman she was physically fit and talked like a drill sergeant sometimes, she was kind of crazy on how she deals with things but it would always work out. We lived in a small old house that was really falling apart on us. Always got a laugh out of who would fall through the floor boards first but we managed. I on the other hand had been secretly eyeing this house ever since I came to Japan. It wasn't big and it wasn't small either. Spacious backyard. Perfect size for me, _It was my dream house_. When she died her will and last testament had some interesting things to say.

*Flashback*

_**Kana, my dear**_

_**I'm sorry to have left you so early in your life. I just want you to know, I will always be there in your heart. Don't give up and don't sulk on the past. You're a fighter like me! I'm sorry to say I kept a very big secret from you these years. Kana I am not a chief of police. I actually worked CEO in government software that saves many live, but I just couldn't tell you of my work for fear of you getting hurt. I'm sorry to have lied to you, just remember I did it to protect you. I am leaving you one last gift, in return I want you to leave the old house, go to Ouran Academy to better chance in the career you always wanted, give the government software company to someone you can trust. Make friends, close trustful companions to help through your trial time. I know you'll very understand as to why I kept this from you till now. Mr. Tanaka will explain the rest.**_

_**Love grandma Tsubasa**_

Looking up to the man named Mr. Tanaka confusingly I heard his deep voice "Ms. Tsubasa, you must have a lot of questions-" I interrupted him quickly "I _know_ she was weird and all. Always leaving for work sometime coming home until morning but a CEO? She lied to me. Mr. Tanaka you don't have to sugar coat anything for me, I assure you I'm not a child. I understand everything" The man just chuckled and said "no, I won't sugar coat anything, though you will wish I had. Your grandmother was a respectable woman, she never told you to protect you. She wanted you to know what life was like. To know respect, hardships, and responsibility." I sat their listening to this madman's on how I should be proud because that software saved millions. _Of course I'm proud of her, but she LIED to me. How the hell do you go around lying to family?_ I came out of my shock to hear his last bit. "She wanted to make sure you wouldn't have to worry about money ever. She left you a big inheritance and this." Mr. Tanaka handed me a silver key with wings that looked handcrafted. lettering that read _my angel. _I broke down in tears knowing that was what Grandma always called me. "How can I be grateful that I became the 5th richest child in Japan and _loneliest_?" I hiccupped some tears trying to stop them but it was overflowing.

*flashback end*

You could say I'm unusual for not being an emotional wreck that the two most _important_ people in my life are now gone, and my father is after me for my money and company. I decided after that day in the lawyer's office that I would do as my grandma asked me to, but in my own way. Seeing it as a last request of death, I promised them I wouldn't become a shell of my old self. I was stronger than that. ***sigh* **my name is Kana Tsubasa meaning 'powerful wings.' I have medium length wavy dirty blond hair, lapis blue eyes, and skin that looks like it never really saw sun. Overall, I look American but I do have Japanese blood. Being half Japanese and half American can do that to you when one bloodline is stronger than the other. Like my unisex name I can look boyish or girly. It was a talent I did well. ***engine noise*** I turned to see the van carrying my belongings from the old house here. Two buff men stepped out and asked "were do we start Ms. Tsubasa?" smiling lightly I took out the silver angel key unlocking the door to the Victorian house. It looked freshly cleaned inside. (Since the hole inside was remodeled by her grandmother before she passed on.) "Let's put furniture in the correct rooms and boxes in the living room. I will take care of unpacking." The men nodded and we started unloading the van. (You think I wasn't going to help? No way, I'm stronger than I look.) I tied my hair in a high ponytail grabbing one side of my neo-Victorian couch while one of the men grabbed the other side. I was always drawn to Victorian and Japanese styles. It was the artist in me to love the colors and intricate details. A half an hour and we got almost all my things into the new house. The furniture in the correct room's and fridge in the kitchen. Washer and dryer in the garage with my motorcycle and tools. (You could say I'm also a bit of a grease monkey when it comes to my Cheshire)The men grabbed the last of the boxes as I went to the kitchen with groceries. I brought out some snacks and drinks for us. The men smiled grabbing a drink and snack while sitting at my grandmothers Kotatsu. "Thanks for the help guys." I placed the money on the table giving a good tip for them and one picked it up as the other asked "no problem, just part of the job… though it was strange to hear you were moving in this house by yourself." I let my smile turn curious. "Whys that? Something wrong with it?" I took a sip of my soda as the men looked at each other then at me. "No, just that it's been abandoned for so long until some company fixed the inside up?" I smiled again as I had clue to what they meant. "Should I worry?" the men didn't exactly pull too much emotion as they watched "No, I guess not, well it was nice to meet you but we have to hurry to our next stop." I waved them bye as they pulled out the parking lot and into the street just as a big black limo went by. It was heading for the mansion down the street. "Must be my neighbors? Wonder if I will ever meet them." I shut the door and cleaned up the snacks and drinks. I looked at the pile of boxes and furniture in the living room next to the interior staircase. "Best get started unpacking." I looked for the box initialed MB for music box in green sharpie. Once I found it I took out a stereo iPod hooking it up to one of the electrical sockets. I selected a song (eve 6- Victoria) pressed play blasting it and grabbed a box heading for the master bedroom. My room has king size bed, black sheets and dark blue neo-Victorian blankets and pillows. A dresser to the left and a walk in closet to my right. The window shows the front of the house. (Note to self, garden and paint tomorrow after school.) _Which reminded me? _I ran down the newly furbished stairs and into my suitcase of clothes. I took out a packaged uniform. I decided to get in to Ouran using a scholarship. I wanted to do things with my own hands, not because of the money I was given, _easy is not always best in my eyes_. The only problem was that the scholarship they had right now was for males. (Haruhi did have the girl scholarship going into Ouran.) I got in no problem seeing as grandma drilled homework into my head and I have a unisex name so no one would really know if I hid my chest, but my grandma would have had some things to say about me doing this. I smiled setting the package on my bed, along with my books and other schools supplies before filling my closet to capacity with clothes. Some bought but a lot of them reconstructed by me during my time off. After about five straight hours of rearranging things and unpacking and painting walls before taking a shower and I went to bed. Tired and somewhat ready for tomorrow

~next day and a new friend~

***Beep, beep, smack*** I woke up groggily and stared at the clock. 7:00"Crap!" school starts in an hour; I literally sprang from my comfy bed and put on a black bra and panties, zip up binder, the white shirt, black pants, and periwinkle blazer. The only problem was that infernal necktie. "That's it I give up!" I threw the black necktie on the bed and combed my bed hair making sure not to get caught on one of my small earrings. I have three in each ear. Took a look at myself. My C sized chest in a newly bought binder and hourglass curves were barely noticeable in the blazer. I was skinny, tall, and could sometimes be tomboyish. I looked at the time while brushing and flossing my teeth furiously 7:20 _freaking out!_ No time to make breakfast or lunch. I opened the garage tightening my bag full of books and supplies before starting my Cheshire (black Suzuki motorcycle) turning out and down to a convenient store. I parked Cheshire and ran in going straight for the bagel. My hand was met with a bit more feminine one. I retracted shocked "oh sorry, you can have it." I turned to the voice and was met with a short brown hair, hazel eyes cutie. Problem was I had no clue if it was a girl or very feminine boy. The thing was I had no real preference but was more into boys. "No that's ok ill grab a donut- hey you go to Ouran?" I asked with my somewhat still American accent checked over the boy's clothes. "Yeah, I never knew someone from Ouran came to a convenient store? I'm a scholarship student, but if I don't make it on time I won't be!" he bowed grabbing the bagel and I grabbed a chocolate donut and some pocky for later snacking. Running after him same panic mode level. "Yeah, I'm a bit different than most rich people; I got in on scholarship too. Hey how bout I give you a ride. Were going the same direction." I whipped out some cash paying immediately for both our breakfasts and guided him to my motorcycle throwing him an extra helmet I keep in the seat. "On that?" I smiled at his cute face. "Its name is Cheshire not that! And it's either this or tardiness?" I turned the bike around strapping on my helmet. "By the way my names Kana Tsubasa second year scholarship student to Ouran, nice to meet you." He strapped the helmet on and sat on the end of the motorcycle. "Haruhi Fujioka same year also, nice to meet you too-ah!" I sped off to our school. He grabbed around my waist tightly. I had the donut hanging from my mouth while cutting corners "um… Kana-kun, are you a girl?" ***sweat drop*** (smooth idiot!) I was at a stop light remembering he could feel the binder smirking mumbling with the donut in my mouth "yep, but keep that our little secret ok." Haruhi agreed and we finally made it to the school just in time. It was beautiful, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom and cleans white building. Then I saw the blobs of yellow! I drove to the front and was immediately greeted by girls! _Wow ok I liked the attention but why was I getting it in full force?_ "Omg are you new?" "You drive a motorcycle?" "Are you what they call bad boy rebel..." "Are you Haruhi's friend?" "How long you known each other?" on and on the questions as I parked in the parking lot next to the limos and teachers vehicles. "Haruhi, what is going on?" I was barely towering over all the girls as Haruhi grabbed my sleeve and pulled me out of the hormonal girls reaches… I think I was hearing some shout Moe? And did I see camera flashes? _These chicks are crazy_! "Is your first class history?" the boy shouted as we ran down the hall. I only nodded as he smiled and we met with a door. "Then you have first period class with Me." this made my heart leap to know I was in my first class with someone I hope to call friend. Opening the door we got to neighboring seats in the back right as the bell rang. "Made it. woo-hoo!" I commented which made a lot of the girls giggle. "Thanks for the ride Tsubasa-san" I smiled "no problem, call me Kana." We were shortly hushed as the teacher came in and started the New Year off by introducing me. I was vastly accepted by everyone in class, but I had this weird feeling about two auburn haired twins who glared at me from the back. _What's their problem?_

2nd and 3rd period were free class time so I talked with Haruhi about our favorite subjects and that we had a common liking for history. I was glad she didn't ask why I was posing as a guy. I would also help him in science if he helped me in math till I heard a whine. "Haruhi- aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" "Ya- were in the same club and classes together!" the twins I learned to be Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Haruhi seemed a bit bothered by their invasion of space. "Kana-kun, sorry. This is Kaoru and this is Hikaru." I immediately smiled at the two. I also had to admit they were hot. Kaoru looked calmer of the two were as Hikaru was louder and boisterous. _They may be twins but they are total polar opposites_! (Met a lot of twins in my time and every other generation of my family are twins. I know twins! I have no problem telling apart.) "It's nice to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm Kana Tsubasa. Hope we can be friends." Haruhi shrugged them off his shoulders telling me to ignore them and we went back to our history conversation. When the bell signaled lunch the twins were fast and out the door. "What's up with them?" Haruhi had a gloom look on his face that screamed_ something wicked this way comes._ "Follow me; have to make sure someone doesn't get a big head before we have lunch."


	2. Chapter 2 friends

No one's pov:

"WHAT?! My precious Haruhi is being endangered by a rebel?"The blond screamed and hearing Hikaru and Kaoru's story. "She also arrived with him this morning on his… Motorcycle!" the blond was nearly collapsing "What foul person would dare to-" the twins cut him off simultaneously saying "Tsubasa Kana" "Interesting?" a man with glasses and dark look said pushing his glasses up with his index finger before peering in his laptop. "Tsubasa Kana, scholarship student, age 17, height 5 feet 8 inches, (I'm taking a guess that the twins are like 6foot.) and 115 pounds. Lived in America for 14 years, speaks English and Japanese fluently, mother-"

Kana Pov:

I had just entered the 3rd music room with Haruhi as someone was blurting info about me. "Wow! Ok I will have to stop you there mister. Sharing life stories aren't really my thing, especially my life." I let out in a somewhat cold voice from behind them as I leaned on Haruhi's shoulder with my arm. _It says in the schools files I am male but I have to make sure. So I have to keep his mouth shut! Plus they don't need to know my life story. That's for me to tell! I need them to think I'm male._ The jabber mouth with glasses looked up along with everyone else to see me and a not too happy Haruhi standing here. "WHO do you think you are being so friendly with my daughter like that? And taking her on a dangerous contraption you call a bike!" the blonde yelled grabbing my shoulders. After he was done shaking some of my brain cells out of me I raised an eyebrow. "Daughter? Her? Haruhi… you're a girl?" the twins smacked their foreheads as the glasses boy pinched his nose were his glasses stood like a headache just emerged. "WHAT? NO! I have no clue what you're talking about. Haruhi is obviously male!" the tall blonde grabbed Haruhi trying to make me believe his obvious lie. Haruhi visibly had something to hide and I being the curious cat wanted to know why. Plus if my plan goes well they will all think I'm male "Oh? Prove it!" they all stood blank "prove? How?" I smiled knowing how good I was at bluffing "easy," I shut the door to the room leaving only us _boys_ in and replied "if he's really a boy he should be fine taking off his shirt." They all started reddening at the obvious thought. "What embarrassed? Here I'll go first." I grabbed for my shirt and binder slowly lifting ready for them to stop me. My plan was a success as the twins grabbed my arms and Tamaki shielded Haruhi's eyes yelling "pervert, tyrant!" I smirked "tell the truth? Haruhi you're a girl aren't you?" Haruhi knocked the blondes hands away and replied blankly "yes, but gender shouldn't change your opinion of me right?" my smirk turned to a smile "of course not history buddy." I was then sworn to secrecy by the not too happy host club. Haruhi gave me the short story and I learned everyone's names

Glasses/ jabber mouth name was Ootori Kyouya, youngest of three brothers. He is smart calculating, devious, the cool type and undeniably hot. _Evil attraction._

The blond Labrador like boy was Suoh Tamaki, son of Ouran Academy's headmaster. _Shit! He is now on my watch list._ He is also over emotional, over exaggerates things, the prince type?

Hitachin Hikaru and Kaoru is twins, enjoy playing pranks on unsuspecting people, the devil type and are scary attractive.

Fujioka Haruhi is an only child. Smart, a little dense at times, the natural type and a super cutie and friendly.

They said the host club had two more I might get to know that graduated last year. Mitsukuni Haninozuka is referred to as Hunny-sempai. He is really small, a master of martial arts, the Lolita type and cute. Since he attends college he can only come to the host club once in a while. (He's also Mori's cousin)

Morinozuka Takashi is referred to as Mori-sempai. He is really tall, kendo master, and the wild type. Since he attends college and has a girlfriend name Lucy Valentine (from my other fan fiction 'Pink Wallflower.')So he can only come to the host once in a while too.

"Well this is an interesting group. It's nice to meet you all. Hope we can be friends."Kyouya came out from behind everyone and had a weird glint in his eye "yes it is, Kana-kun would you be willing to join the Host club. We have been meaning to recruit new members." Tamaki went red and fainted as I smiled agreeing "sounds cool! Just as long as you don't read any more of my info to anyone. It's a bit rude without permition." Kyouya nodded and said I start tomorrow as the rebel type? _Grandma I hope you're watching me. I am keeping my promise. I am friends with some really funny people. ^. ^_ After school I watched everyone hosting before retiring home. I ordered some bushes, flowers, a big oak tree, and grass while painting the outside of my dark Velvet house. I gave it a white trim for eye popping affect. The gardeners came and put some life into my front and back yard while I fixed the fence painting it white. At the end I finally took a look, smiled and stated "this is my home."


	3. Chapter 3 WAR

Let the war begin!

Today is my first day as host clubs new member "rebel type". I have been given this position by some weird but entertaining people. Tamaki still sees me as a threat on his _daughter's innocent mind_? It was fun seeing him and the twins get riled up as I was becoming close friends with Haruhi. But we both knew we were girls. "Kana-kun you're late too?" Haruhi ran to catch up to me while I slowed down to see her "yeah, I was painting and got a little carried away, you?" she smiled "Library had some new books." when we got to the door I fixed my hair and sighed prepared for what was next. As Haruhi stated opening the door could bring shock so I stood to the side letting her open it. The lights were bright and things went past me. I caught some in my hand rose petals? Sure in my mind I was going WHAT THE HELL! But I was very good at acting unimpressed. "Welcome to the host club!" the boy's then saw it was only me and Haruhi "you're late!" the twins stated in a bit of a hiss "geez, these guys really do not like me." I muttered to Haruhi as we went to one of the couches. "Let them be, they'll warm up sooner or later." I nodded placing the intricate, colorful bag I made to the side reminding myself "oh hey don't forget tomorrow, your house right?" I smiled as Haruhi nodded "TOMORROW? WHAT IS TOMORROW? TELL PAPA YOU'RE NOT HAVING A DATE WITH THIS FOUL PERSON! I WONT ALLOW IT!" I watched as Haruhi smacked her forehead leading me to smirk with ideas. I turned and let my head fall on Haruhi's lap "oh yes we will have a very romantic evening reading about the shugo daimyo, (Were the first group of men to hold the title "daimyo". They arose from among the _shugo_ during the Muromachi period.) Then Haruhi can help me with absolute convergent and acceleration. Right my study date?" Haruhi gave me a short questioning look but soon caught on "why I would like nothing better." Tamaki started crying and pointing at us to the rest saying I was teaching Haruhi dirty terms. (That was calculus idiot!) The twins glared as I just laid there and kept speaking to Haruhi about science projects I love.

Twins pov:

"He's taking our toy away from us" Kaoru said pouting." we don't share with anyone but us" Hikaru stated as they decided Kana had to go!

Kana pov:

I smiled and shot up as the doors busted open. Girls flooded in the room, and Tamaki announce Host club open. Kyouya also announced my presence as the rebel type. I was quickly surrounded and requested by girls. So I sadly had to move to a table away from Haruhi since I had so many. Had to admit flirting with the same sex was… awkward but I soon found a routine act. It was especially fun seeing the girls suddenly blush and break out into giggles. I can say these girls were very hungry for rebellion. I guess acting good makes them want bad. '_If only they knew that I was a girl'_ suddenly I was interrupted by the Hitachiin twins approaching my table.

"Kana-kun I hope you're not scaring them?" they asked simultaneously to the girls. They blushed and instantly denied and said that I was quite charming. I glared at the two seeing quite well they were trying to steal _my_ customers, but an idea quickly formed in my head. I knew there act of twin love and I admit I found it… entertaining but I felt somehow I could do a better act. I let my eyes peer into the distance "am I really that scary?" the customers looked up at me distracted and blushed madly denying the thought. I stood and walked to the window. Sad eyes showing, as I wrapped my arms in and let one leg wrap against the other as I leaned. The twins raised their eyebrows and I couldn't help but pull the dark lonely prince act. "I admit, I am a little… jealous of you two. Being able to portray your feelings of desire. ***sigh* **I hope I too can find someone to share the same desires and feelings with." I let my eyes close not even having to wait for the screaming of fan girls. _I win! XP_

"We would be honored Kana-kun!" the girls swooned as I turned smiling gently grabbing one of the girls wrapping a hand around her waist. "All my desires?" I whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. The girl I was holding fainted along with a couple others and I turned to the twins smirking evilly to let them know I am ready for any challenge they throw at me. (Have a challenge complex. I always give my hardest) not noticing a dark shadow gaining power. Kyouya watched the three hosts curiously and smirked to himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose while typing away on his laptop. The money signs becoming more and more obvious to the host club members.

Twin pov:

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned remaining silent walking back to their table. "He just declared war" Kaoru finally spoke up "if that was his way of saying that he wasn't going to let us mess with him" Hikaru smirked at his younger brother "If it's war he wants-" "Then it's a war he gets" Kaoru finished. "Hey Kana-kun let's play a game." he twitched an eye in their direction "what game?" the twins put on some hats and circled a couple times before saying "which ones Hikaru game!" the guy had the nerve to snicker making are grins into frowns "Kaoru is left and Hikaru is right" then smiled again replying "wrong!" this made him let his egotistical smile grow into a smirk "no, I'm right, you're not the only twins I have ever met so I could tell you apart from the very beginning." it was easy to say the twins were stunned, but not done. They will win one way or another! They always have.

End Pov:

"Kana-kun" I looked up to see Haruhi staring at me "Yeah?" I replied coming out of my newly found character. I had to admit the twins were strong but I didn't waver with anything

"See you tomorrow. Don't forget your calculus book" *sweat drop* I grabbed my bag and ran to her smiling "oh yeah our study session. See you tomorrow?" I let the last sentence a little louder. Haruhi shook her head seeing I was loved to mess with them.

Twin pov:

The twins weren't too bothered with the fact that they couldn't defeat him in acting. They were more concerned that this Kana had no problem telling them apart._ He treated us like two completely opposite people!_

"**I can't**…believe it" Hikaru breathed in frustration. "Can't believe what?" Tamaki asked curiously bringing him out of his emo corner for Kana going to Haruhi's house.

"Everything that we threw at him-" Kaoru breathed "He used to his advantage!" the twins sighed simultaneously, defeated… For now.

"You both seem to not like Tsubasa-san too much" Kyouya said looking up from his book fully knowing the reason from watching their performance battle though he asked anyways "Why?" the twins turned frustrated and heads becoming more animatedly big "He stole our toy! And mocked us" the twins shouted angrily.

"Haruhi is your _sister _not your toy! She is also _my_ daughter and tomorrow she's taking that tyrant to her house! Does no one else worry or in fact LISTEN?" Tamaki shouted standing over the identical boys screaming his head off about random stuff, and coming up with unbelievable ideas from the theatre in his head about how their studies date was going to turn into seduction etc. Soon he decided they were all going to Haruhi's house to spy and make sure nothing happens. Kaoru glanced at his brother _'no one has ever declared a war with us and actually stood a chance. I mean- he was adapting a role so fast that anything we threw became used. It's not natural! (No that's what you call living with my mother ^.^ ninja for words. Mom calls it foot in mouth syndrome)_

I woke up with this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew if I was going to keep myself a boy in everyone's eyes it needed to be a secret, the more people who knew the more I was taking a risk, but I admit I was horrible with big secrets. I decided it was nothing to worry about as I brushed my hair, placed on my binder, some ripped paint splattered jeans and black t-shirt before hoping on Cheshire and heading to Haruhi's house using the directions she gave me.

Tamaki pov:

"My precious Haruhi…on a date…with that _Tyrant_!" Tamaki cried in his occupied limo hiding behind Haruhi's apt.

"Tono how exactly are we going to spy if we can't even see inside the apt?" I couldn't help sulking in the side of the limo. _I hadn't thought of that! And if Haruhi saw us she would get very angry._ _Nooooo don't be angry with papa it's not his fault it's that__** germ**__ Kana!_ "It seems Kana-kun has arrived" Kyouya sad coolly with no interest as he typed away on his Pov:

I drove up to the apt and parked Cheshire on the side watching Haruhi come out of her apt. she was in a summer dress like shirt, some jean shorts and jacket. "Kana-kun change of plans, want to go to the library? My dad's on a cleaning rage" I smiled knowing very well how crazy people could get about cleaning… I was one of them. "Ok, we'll take Cheshire." I smirked at Haruhi's face contorting "as long as you go the speed limit and are careful." Pulling out the extra helmet "deal" Haruhi jumped on behind me and we drove off. Slowly and not in panic this time. "So where is the library?" I said in a bit of a helpless laugh. "Oh sorry! Forgot you're still new here." Haruhi guided me to the library and I let her go in ahead as I parked the bike. I felt that strange stomach pain again and I know it wasn't T.O.M coming to town; it was like a warning type feeling. I went and caught up to Haruhi gawking at the new library "wow this place looks… like a library!" I said sarcastically seeing as I am really not too fond of books. I know! This is my first time here, too. It's new!" Haruhi said observing the doors like prey. ***sweat drop* **_what is her definition of fun?_ Sighing I followed her into the quiet building. The smell of ink overflowed as we went to one of the separate rooms to study by ourselves with no distractions. It was a window room so librarians could still keep an eye on anyone in it. Mostly used as conference rooms. I closed the glass door and sat my bag down taking out my math book and notes. "You ready?" _no! I HATE calculus_! ***sigh* **"yeah as I will ever be."

Tamaki Pov:

We followed the two into the commoner's library. I couldn't believe that tyrant had her ride his death trap bike again! "They went into one of the conference rooms!" one twin said as the other whined "now we can't hear them!" I was about to ask mama what to do but when I turned Kyouya wasn't anywhere to be seen (went to hide and type on his laptop) "well at least we can keep an eye on them just in case he tries anything!" I whispered to the twins. We separated so as not to look suspicious and get seen.

End pov:

Haruhi made calculus sound so _easy_! Why can't the teacher be this blunt? "Any other problems you have with calculus?" I shook my head smiling. Till I looked passed her catching sight of three obvious host club members. _So they were following us?_ I smirked "so what is it with you and the host club do you like them or not?" Haruhi sighed and told about her debt and how it's almost paid off. She admits it's fun but sometimes she wanted to get back at them in some way or another. "Hey Haruhi?" "Yeah Kana-kun?" asking bluntly "you know it's pretty easy to get revenge on them." Haruhi looked quizzical "how… wait you mean our stunt yesterday." I leaned across the table getting close to her face and asked "I need someone to keep me sane and so do you. You knew I was a girl since you could feel the binder, but they don't know so… let's do a duet partner." Haruhi got a bit of a smirk and I swear I was rubbing off on her "deal" packing our stuff we left the library and headed to some arcade games and lunch where I showed my expert moves. I never told her about the stalkers.

"That was…fun!" Haruhi laughed "We really need to do that again" I agreed driving back to her apartment. "Yeah…it's great to hang out with a girl once in a while. Be ourselves" Haruhi sighed and leaned against the wall next to her front door. I on the other hand leaned on the railing. "You like Tamaki, don't you?" Haruhi slipped a little "What?! No?" Haruhi trailed off about his idiocy, but it was clear.

"It didn't take too long for me to figure it out seeing how you react around him and talk about him" I smiled looking up at the sky seeing it darken. I laughed at Haruhi's expression when the door suddenly swung open. "Haruhi~ is this the study date?" the cross dresser of a dad said eyeing me like candy. "Yes my names Kana Tsubasa I'm Haruhi's class mate." The man took my hand and grinned "so should I call you miss or mister?" Haruhi's dad said, _I figured I couldn't hide something like this from a pro._ "Um… if you please keep my feminine gender a secret I would be most grateful." Ranka only nodded ready to let me in when I heard voices. "MY Darling Haruhi and father! Don't let that tyrant bewitch you!" we all turn to see the four host club members outside the apt. I couldn't believe my eyes seeing Ranka move with inhuman speed and stomp on Tamaki "a bug, I found a bug, let me squish it!" before turning to the rest "oh my how lovely to see you all, please do come in. Haruhi would you be a dear and make some tea~" I mentally noted not to get on Ranka's bad side while snickering into the living room. All eyes settled on me as I made myself comfy at the table. Tamaki yelled pointing an accusing finger at me calling me a fraud, deception, etc. "the bug speaks! Shut up bug!" Ranka put a very pointy high heel on Tamaki back pressing to make a mark. "Kana-kun is such a gentleman, helping Haruhi with her school work and having fun." "WHAT?! How could you accept him so openly, yet, act so ill will upon me?!" Tamaki cried, looking at Ranka. "Because, unlike you, Kana-kun isn't handsy with _MY _daughter. Or making her do things for _you_." Ranka glared at the currently cowering Tamaki. The rest of the Host Club looked at Kana strangely, wondering what he had done to make Ranka believe that he was a gentleman. "But, Kana is such a delinquent, has an attitude!" Hikaru whined "Yeah, he took Haruhi on his motorcycle! Gets into arguments with others!" Kaoru added with a small pout. I could only roll my eyes and comment. "First off, my motorcycle is not a death trap. His names Cheshire, second I don't argue? I simply explaining why I'm right" The twins stared at me disbelieving, then Ranka, and then Haruhi. "You named your bike?" I glared at them in warning to try and make fun of my baby. They backed off quickly and I spent the rest of the time silently watching Tamaki get his but whooped by Ranka and the twins laughing, Kyouya snuck out and went presumably home.

"Goodnight guys." Haruhi said waving to everyone as they left I was the last to leave. "You know you're like the little sister I always wanted… I had fun. See ya Monday!" I sat on the railing sliding down the stairs and onto Cheshire. "You too Kana-kun, see you Monday." She went back into her house and I was bombarded by the hosts. The twins and Tamaki instantly surrounded me. "What?" I said glaring up at them. "HOW DARE YOU TRICK HARUHI'S FATHER INTO BELIEVING THAT YOU'RE A GENTLEMAN!? THAT'S, THAT'S-!" Tamaki screamed "shock me, say something intelligent" I grinned walking Cheshire around him. _I know it was mean but he had it coming._ I drove off to my house happy to know how close of a friend I got from this school and how funny Tamaki's face looked as I left. Though the twins snickering made my stomach do a sick flip.

Haruhi pov:

Haruhi checked her phone to see she had almost 15 missed calls. Most of them from Tamaki. She admits that it was cute in that _creepy, stalker manner._ Haruhi smiled, and checked her voicemail. Her feelings for him were becoming clearer.

End pov:

'_Hikaru and Kaoru, huh? They're pretty hot…and they've got a great sense of humor when they're not trying to be mean. Kaoru is so level headed and sweet and Hikaru is such a nutcase evil genius sometimes. But of course I can't let them know that. If I had known someone like them was here would I have chosen to look like a girl? Maybe, but I can't let them know now. I have a deal with Haruhi to take sweet revenge on them and their womanizing antics. Smirking I went to sleep.(um… your womanizing too?)_

Kaoru pov:

Kana-kun noticed Tono and us easily in the library but pretended like we weren't there. He even smirked getting closer to our toy! God he annoys me and Hikaru so much with that smirk and those eyes! _Ah what's wrong with me?_ He's like a chick sometimes! We had to make sure nothing more happened so we gave away our position and entered the house. Tono was getting an ass kicking from Ranka and Kana was… quiet I knew Hikaru was feeling weird by this so he ignored and watched tono instead. But I just felt… wrong. But as we left Haruhi's small, cramped apt we notice going against him isn't working! "He's up to something?" Hikaru stated as we watched him drive off on his bike he calls Cheshire. We exchanged glances and agreeing silently. _Reverse-psychology-tactic_ "tono give up for tonight, we'll see them Monday." With those words we left the to our own limo and drove home to plan against Kana-kun.


	4. Chapter 4 Love?

Love is weird?

It has been almost 4 months now since our partnership. Making the host club in a rile every time I went _dark_ and seduced Haruhi, but she knew it was an act since she too was in it. Though the pranks between me and the twins became worse and worse, they were sometimes nice and then sometimes not. Like schizo's there were a couple times they came close to finding out I was a girl. When I change for P.E. or when I changed into the ridiculous cosplay during club. Today was going to be no different hopefully. I arrived at school early to hang out with Haruhi and exchange notes... I felt a little weird around them sometimes but refused to acknowledge any of it. As I walked the hallway I felt a pair of arms interlock mine and hands in my hair "hey Kana-kun~?" Kaoru purred "what Kaoru?" I said trying to pry myself out of their reach. "You're very feminine aren't you? Your hair is smooth with no split ends and you have soft skin" "you also smell really good too" I felt my cheeks burn as I finally got out of hands reach. "Whoa! Are you hitting on me? Look you two may have this thing going on between you two but . !" _I knew these two were trouble when I first saw them!_ They began to argue with me "we are certainly NOT gay!" I sighed and pulled out my rebellious act "whatever just don't get so handsy and act all _friendly_. I know you're trying to pull something on me and I am not falling for it." I smirked passing them and kept walking. "Kana-kun has a bit of an attitude problem doesn't he?" Hikaru said. I couldn't help but reply "oh? I don't have an attitude problem Hikaru. I just have a personality you. Can't .handle. Admit it!" as I poked him I swore I saw him… _blush? No it's just the lighting._ I turned to retreat with my evil grin "Kidnap him?" Hikaru muttered "agreed" Kaoru said. That was all I had to hear when I took off like the white rabbit. "Whoa, he's fast!" cutting corners and headed for Haruhi's meet up place slamming the door closed behind me and locking it. "Kana-kun? What's wrong?" I shushed her and listened "WHERE'D HE GO?!" was heard from outside the Library. Haruhi sweat dropped seeing my predicament. (p.s. Bold means I switched to English) I sighed **"this is so not going according to my plan if I'm constantly hassled by them." **"What?" I unlocked the library and we headed to a table "nothing. Just tired of them pranking me." Haruhi smiled "you know I almost felt sorry for you… then I slowly deducted something." I peered at her from my sluggish form in my chair "what's that?" Haruhi's smirk grew "you like them." I plainly fell out of my chair "Like is a _strong _word, don't you think?" Haruhi giggled as I got up and left for class. "People say you can't live without love~" Haruhi stated but I replied "are we going to argue about this? Because I say oxygen is more important." It was chemistry this time and I helped Haruhi and a couple others with the chemical levels. We were not working with H2SO4 so I was a little worried to say the least.

"Kana-kun thanks for helping me study. Here I made us bentos" I took the bento happily with a little bit of tear drama "thank you! You're awesome!" Haruhi smiled and we started eating in piece (you have this thing about cafeteria food since elementary school. don't trust it, never will, rich schools are no different in your mind.) till the terror twins showed up again. I looked up in time to see the angry topaz eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru. A dark cloud seemed to encase the twins as they spoke. "Share!" is all they said and I smirked "childish aren't we, fine." the dark clouds evaporated as they ate the bento I had only somewhat consumed. I took out my pocky to snack on since I knew I wasn't getting the lunch back. My heart had skipped a couple beats seeing their happy faces.

"You really shouldn't be so mean to Kana-kun" Haruhi said, as she walked away to the host club. I sighed getting off the grass walking away. "Were you going?" I cringed as the twins took attention to me. "What does it matter? Go mess with Haruhi or Tamaki" "Haruhi and Tono are no fun anymore" Hikaru grinned "Yeah. You're much more fun to mess with" Kaoru added with a similar grin. '_Homicide is illegal, homicide is illegal, homicide is illegal. I don't look good in orange!__'(Jail uniforms) _I started walking away but felt something slide under my foot. "Did you just fall?" I heard Kaoru snicker, the redness in my face very apparent. "NO, I attacked the floor!" I said sarcastically pissed off rubbing my sore butt. "Backwards?" Hikaru pointed out and I lost it. "I'm freaking talented!" I screamed before running away from my embarrassment. I grabbed Haruhi and admitted I liked them but wanted to kill at the same time in the janitor's closet. We sat their contemplating if we should keep at our pranks or let our feelings do some serious overtime. Haruhi wanted to confirm Tamaki's feelings but I was soooo not ready. _I didn't even know which one I liked more? And they think I'm a guy! Crap!_ Haruhi sighed saying "you know what Kana, we are so going to hell" I smiled a little and finished "oh? Then I'm driving" letting out some giggles we left the closet and down to the club. I decided to exact some revenge on the twin troubles. Opening the door I kept my smile from faltering as Hikaru announced "oh look klutz finally arrived." I smiled a little bigger making them even more curious "what?" "Did you even see what I did when you weren't looking?" they looked at each other then back at me "do what? When?" I sighed and went to my table "exactly!"

It was funny to say Hikaru and Kaoru were paranoid the rest of club hours.


	5. Chapter 5 bad day

Bad day:

Today I have to meet up with the judge to show I was fine taking care of myself and didn't need my father to take care of me so I wouldn't move to America or give him my inheritance. I could gladly say I was not looking forward to this. I was a little tired today and wasn't really in the mood for customers so I decided to get some air "Halt tyrant! I must discuss your poor style of work with the princesses" Tamaki retorted "um no we don't" I walked away just too bump into something big "sorry" I said looking up at the man towering over me. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Lucy-sempai you're all here!" Tamaki shouted in excitement. I also heard the girls scream in delight as the old host club members arrived "sorry it took so long, they had final exams and I was on tour." the pink haired girl smiled elegantly from next to Mori latching to him making the big guy look like he was melting. She was stunningly beautiful making me even more jealous and he was very handsome! The perfect couple! I stayed to get to know the three former members of the club and how Lucy and Mori became a couple. It seems the twins locked them in the storage room to make up and they came out a couple. _Lucy? As in Lucy Valentine?_ _Oh my god she's the famous singer in Japanese pop right now!_ I kept my grin on seeing everyone get comfy. I became fast friends with Honey-sempai. They all talked about memories of the good old time but I wasn't enjoying it too much since I was not in any of it. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." I ran off and into a different hall. Not caring where I was going then saw a black door I know wasn't there before. I went up to it and knocked "wonder what club this is?" just then the door opened a crack and a boy in a black robe and black hair with a puppet came out. "Ah. You must be Tsubasa-san. Welcome my name is Nekozawa and this is Beelznef" I nodded "Hey, um were did this door come from, I could have swore this door wasn't here." He then said something about black magic and other things. "What a cute puppet." I looked at the cat like doll not catching myself in the act "I have a mini Beelznef if you want?" he said, I nodded and went into the dark room. "Black magic huh?" he went to a drawer and said "yes, I am the president. I was on my way to the host club to see the black aura that was coming out of it." "Wow this is soooo cool!" I replied ignoring what he just said about my aura He gave me a cute black Beelznef keychain. "It's so cu-I mean cool, thank you." He smiled and we talked a little about his club and I noticed the time "oh no I have to go. I'll be late!" Nekozawa then smiled and said he'd get me there in time. "How?" he went to the door and turned the knob "were here." _There's no way. _I got out the door and thought "wow we are?" You know if I was normal I might have tried to think of any way this wasn't scientifically possible but that took brain cell work that I was not going to burn trying so I shrugged the thought and I waved towards the club members as they looked over to me and the twins snickered. I looked at Tamaki who was frozen in place with a look of horror "Nekoza…wa…curse…neko!" he then fainted and I had a look of "mind explaining?" I turned towards Nekozawa who only said he was in the light too long. "It was nice meeting you, and thanks." I shook Beelznef hand. '_Ha-ha he's good at that.' "_Don't let the darkness in your heart consume you. Let them in._" _Nekozawa said as he then left and the door vanished. I stood there knowing his words had just cut into me like a knife. Before I dared try to sulk in self pity Tamaki came back to life and started rambling about some curse from stepping on Beelznef and that I shouldn't get too close to him. "Tamaki, we went over this already. The language did not change; you simply walked into the Greek classroom! And you were feeling heavy because of the running the day before!" Kyouya looked annoyed obviously dealing with this drama before. I went to my bag and took out my adorable black Beelznef key chain and hooked it to the bag. I knelt there staring at it for just a moment before making my escape. "Hey Kana invite us to your house" I heard the twins say as they stood in my way. "WHAT? Why?" I looked at them "you're the only house the host hasn't visited" my eye twitched at the thought of them seeing my house and that I live alone. "No, and I have to leave right now and you two are in my way." The twins were strapped to my waist as I tried dragging on "you're so mean Kana-kun!" Honey then said "Awe, but I just met Kana-kun why do you have to leave early?" _I had no time for this_ "I know I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll see you Monday if you want?" Honey smiled for me but then "If you're going to go, can we come?" the twins said mischievously. I stopped "definite no! And get off!" if flung them and proceeded to shake my head, I dodged them and about to march out the door but fell straight into Kyouya! He gave me a glint of a glare and I backed up "sorry Kyouya-sempai" which cost me more time and now Tamaki was in front of the door. "I _demand_ to know why we can't see your residence and where you are going." I pleaded "Tamaki please move I have to go!" Kyouya then asked "for what?" Damn it all, why today do they intend to gang up on me? "Tamaki please." _Now I'm extremely worried and ready to push_. Even though it would be really fun to see their faces there is just no way could I tell them _I live alone and if I want to keep it that way I have to finish some court files against my father_. There are just some things these curious cats shouldn't hear or see. "Such a rebellious boy, mamma did you see him." Just then I came up with an evil idea. "Father, I decided to ask for Haruhi's hand in marriage, that's why I have to hurry and get the ring" his face was priceless shocked and fainting a glint smile came across my face, taking the chance I dashed out as fast as possible. "Ha-ha-kidding!" I knew even if they ran after me I would be too far away because I was always the best runner. It's one thing that kept me free. I would parkour almost everywhere I go. I can't do flips but I can vault, I strapped on my bag as I ran down the stairs and out to Cheshire. It was now 4:50 when I reached the building "Kana you're cutting it close" my lawyer said "I know I'm so sorry." I ran to the bathroom switching to more girly clothes and ran into the conference room, file in hand. _After this I can finally be free from his gold digging reach._ I won against my father for now. If something happens that makes me inadequate to take care of myself then he will be able to take on parental responsibilities. He didn't leave quietly as I'd hoped either "**this isn't over pumpkin pie, you'll have what's coming to you soon." **he said in English before entering the taxi to the airport. "**well see about that.**" is all I said before leaving my lawyer for home.


	6. Chapter 6 Busted!

busted

I had to wash my binder so I was binded the old fashion way using bandages. _Why didn't I just buy a set? Idiot!_ I have to avoid any contact as much as possible. Bandages can only cover so much! Not making my life easy, the twins were annoying me after club about not seeing where I live. They also danced around Haruhi like idiots not watching their step "hey watch out!" I yelled as the two fell into the old empty glass case knocking it over. My adrenaline kicked in as I ran grabbing the two and pulling them at me, the problem in that was they didn't catch themselves and followed me to the ground ***Crash!***

"Ugh…I told you to watch were you-" I stopped to feel two sets of hands on my chest and blank stares from the devils "you, your-" I didn't let them finish that sentence using my head to literally knock them unconscious. "OH NO~ I think they hit their heads during the fall… we should get them to the nurse's office" I said in my unfading act, a worry laughter escaping me. Mori came over picking both up and we headed for the nurse. I got a patch on my forehead and told mori I would take care of them and he could go. He nodded silently and left the room. man the guy never talks?

Kaoru pov:

Pain! My head was in serious pain! I got up grudgingly focusing my eyes to see Kana locking the nurse's office and pacing back and forth panicked. I remembered what had just occurred and that the reason my head hurt was because he- no _she_ knock us out! Kana went to the nurse's desk looking for something "What are you doing?" I asked and she jumped. It was cute and totally out of character.

End pov:

**Ok I was freaking out!** They would definitely know that I'm a girl now. I can't exactly avoid them. I need to think. First headache medication for when they wake up. That should start a good conversation. ***sweat drop*** I ran to the nurse's desk in search of the meds when I heard "what are you doing?" I turned to meet a smirking Kaoru. Crap! "You g-guys hit your heads on the fall so I thought you could use some headache medication. Ah-ha-ha" I closed the pantry as I found what I was looking for. Handing it to him without my hands shaking too much. "Nervous aint we? I wonder why?" Kaoru smiled taking the meds from me and downing one with some water. "Well yeah, I'm alone in a room with my homo-stalkers." I said bringing on my rebel act. Kaoru looked at me a little upset. "I'm not gay, and I don't stalk! Were in the same club and class Kana…chan" He grinned a little too brightly and I wanted to scream but just looked confused hoping I could bluff him. "What? dude you must have hit your head a little too hard." Kaoru sighed "look your busted, I know what I felt…and _who_ was the cause of my and Hikaru's head injuries?" I put my hands in my hair ready to rip out the ends and shout. Letting go I said "Fine! I am, but you can't tell anyone. Your brother's the same!" Kaoru smiled as I went for my bag ready to leave "deal, you know I'm kind of glad you're a girl." I stopped curiously looking at him. His cheeks were turning pink "why?" I gave him my full attention "no reason." ***vein pop*** cryptic much! "There has to be a reason, now spill!" I said getting up in his face. This time it wasn't my imagination. Kaoru was blushing! "Because… I like you!" I stood up pretending to be unaffected. My insides were burning and my mind was screaming _what do I do!_ I felt myself asking "Oh! /does Hikaru know that you like me?" _why did I ask that_?! "no…but I know that he likes you too!" I heard Hikaru waking up noisily and panicked running out of the room. "Wait Kana!"

I parked Cheshire in the garage entering my house grabbing the awaited darts, and ran down to the basement. A wall had paint filled balloons pinned everywhere waiting for me to attack. "I did not just hear that!" I started my iPod on rock and threw my darts as fast as I could. _They totally felt me up! Kaoru confesses to me and tells me his brother has the same feelings! How is that possible? _My head was screaming as the paints popped making intricate marks and spots on the basement walls. My phone rang and I saw the caller Id, "hey!" I said answering Haruhi "was it my imagination or did something happen with the twins to make you knock them unconscious." I smirked a little remembering Haruhi and I have become really close these few months and it doesn't take her long to see my problems "I panicked! They… they found out. And Kaoru confessed to me that he _and_ his brother like me!" Haruhi could be heard laughing through the phone "that's not funny Haruhi. How am I going to face them?" "You have to see them tomorrow anyways since you promised to help us on science." This made me give my own groan. _Damn it! _


	7. Chapter 7 Hospital

Hospital

Today was Saturday; I had easily avoided the twins all day at school seeing as they really couldn't look me in the face, but the same went for me at times. _Damn! I must have something wrong with me? _No club today and everyone was practically out of school by now. I caught the twins staring at me the entire day and I knew I couldn't avoid them. I was waiting in the chemistry room for Haruhi and the twins so we could work on our science project but they were running late. It was hot so I took off the blazer and plugged into my IPod looking over my notes. I had become so engrossed I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me. Though I figured out fast they weren't good because next I knew I had a searing, burning sensation down my left shoulder and back. I dropped my stuff and screamed at the top of my lungs- I couldn't help the very loud girly cry because something was burning through my flesh. _And it HURT!_ I whirled around in time to catch the culprit as he tried to pour the rest of the beaker on me. _Acid! The man poured acid on me!_ The madman kneed me in the gut and kicked me a couple times before jumping out the window as I heard "KANA!" I was gasping in pain and tried to look at the damage. "Oh my God!" I heard Haruhi blurt. _Ok that is not a good sign in my book! _I knew what was coming and screamed "Haruhi the door!" Haruhi nodded shutting it and commanding the twins on what to do "Kaoru scissors, Hikaru baking soda and water NOW!" I sank down breathlessly against a stool "I Called an ambulance" Haruhi said as I smiled weakly but glared at the twins "a-anything you s-see is not to leave this room!" I wanted to hurl or faint. Maybe both but I just kept gasping as the two nodded. Haruhi cut the front of my shirt off and unzipped my binder letting it fall. I had barely enough sense to cover my front with my blazer as Haruhi dumped water down my back "Hikaru baking soda, pour it on her now!" Haruhi shouted bringing the twins out of their shock. _It hurts… it hurts a lot… please make it stop kami-sama _Itried to stop crying feeling the baking soda ease the burning. I could hear my back sizzling and it was the worst noise I had ever heard. "Swear, swear secrecy and not tell any-" I passed out before finishing saying, -_one I'm a girl._

The next day both Kana and Haruhi were absent from school. Haruhi spent the whole night at the hospital telling Kaoru and Hikaru to go to school. Tamaki was going on a rampage about his missing daughter eloping with the devil unknowing the actual situation. Hikaru and Kaoru looked away still shocked of what they saw yesterday they didn't sleep the entire night. Just waiting for Haruhi to tell them she was ok. _Kana was really a girl and someone was obviously trying to hospitalize her or worse!_ "Tamaki!" Kyouya's voice stopped the blondes rant "it appears that Kana has been checked into the hospital" Kyouya said. "Hospital?" Tamaki questioned suddenly feeling bad for accusing Kana of doing something lecherous to his daughter or eloping. "Yes, apparently he was badly burned and had several internal injuries" Kyouya explain. "Will Kana-chan be okay?" Honey asked in tears grasping Mori. "It doesn't say he's still in emergency care" Kyouya said frowning at his lack of information. This irked him not knowing. "Let's go visit him!" Honey said packing some cakes and heading out with the agreeing gang. Kyouya was glancing towards the twins, who had been quiet throughout the nightmare.

Haruhi pov:

I'm so tired. I still haven't heard anyone tell me if she was ok. No one would look in my direction, I knew everyone would be worried that I hadn't told them were I was but I figured the twins were on that. just when I got up the doctor came out "Your friend has stabilized, but still badly injured. The acid went through almost all the layers of skin and she had some really bad bruising, be grateful it didn't turn into a sprain or broken bone. Thankfully you did the right thing using baking soda. Haruhi remembered that Kana was the one who told her about acid during chemistry when she nearly spilled some on herself. _Acid has a low pH; baking soda has a high one…"_ We will be running more tests on her when she awakes to make sure the bleeding has fully stopped" the doctor explained to Haruhi. "Can I please go see her? I promise I won't wake her." The doctor nodded showing that he understood and would allow it. Haruhi gave him a quick 'thank you' "oh if others come, please refer to her as a boy. They don't know she's a he and he wants to keep it that way" walked into Kana's room. Her hair was a wavy mess, and she looked paler than usual, bruises went all down her stomach and the huge burn marks were patched up. She had wires all over her and a breathing tube in her nose. Haruhi bit back tears knowing _then Kana had to tell the truth of being a girl now_, _but why was she hiding it anyways? Who was the man that did this to her and why?_ Haruhi made sure the gown covered securely when a man in black business suit and a brief case came flying in panicked. "Sir please calm down! You will wake her." The nurse hissed as the strange man took pained look at Kana then turned to Haruhi. A bit of glare in him. "You, are you Haruhi fujioka? I'm sure you have some questions about this matter. I'm Mr. Tanaka, Kana's lawyer." Haruhi nodded leaving her friend to a silent room. When she was done she pulled up a chair began to cry. Haruhi felt guilty for not being their earlier. _If she wasn't running late then this might not have happened?_ "I thank you sincerely for taking care of Kana's wounds.-" Haruhi didn't let him finish "who was that man? Why did he harm her?" the man looked guilty but kept his stare "I'm afraid that's classified. The man was apprehended and is being interrogated as we speak. The police are getting to the bottom of this so you don't have to worry. I beg you to just stay by her, if she is ready to tell you then she will it's not for me to say." He then left leaving Haruhi to go back to her unconscious friend.

End pov:

When I woke up, I was on my side, and I felt warm, sleepy, and… funny? My nose felt uncomfortable as I tried to reach it with weak strength I noticed there was someone in the chair next to my bed, a girl, crying? Had to blink a couple times and realized that it was Haruhi. Why is Haruhi in my room? Wait this is not my room, where am I?

"Kana, you're awake! Oh thank Kami-sama." I groaned looking at her "were?" she cut me off "emergency room." my mind finally caught up to what had happen. I finally got a look at myself not liking what I saw. I took the breathing tube out of my nose. _This made me gage a little._ Started plucking off the ugly, sticky things connecting me to a machine to check my heart rate. I was also hooked to fluids. I unhooking myself from that too knowing I was going to get a fight with the doctor later. "Kana you should rest!" I smiled at her before grabbing the binder next to my bed "Did anyone come in besides you?" Haruhi nodded "your lawyer, Mr. Tanaka, the club said they would be by after club toady." I nodded shutting down the machine from its annoying ***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee*** placing the binder on slowly with a bit of a whimper. "Kana, why are you so stubborn on keeping yourself a boy in everyone's eyes?" I zipped it up the front and placed on a black shirt and my pants I left in my bag to change into after school that day and lied back down on my stomach with another muffled whine. I found it to do the job just nicely I sighed not wanting to look her in the eyes. "Truthfully? My scholarship. The only one I could get was as a boy seeing as _you_ have the girl's scholarship. If they find out I'm a girl-" Haruhi sighed "then you will lose it. But you have money why not enter normally?" I smiled at her confusion "I don't want to know I got everything I wanted with money. You of all people should know that." Haruhi looked at me with what I knew was a fond of respect. Suddenly we heard shouting in the hallway and looked up. Easily recognized Tamaki's voice and Haruhi wiped away her tears heading for the door. Outside in the hall there stood the Host Club. "Tamaki keep it down! This is a hospital, get in here all of you Kana-kun is already awake." The nurse ran passed them to glare at me "you were not supposed to get up, put clothes on, or unplug yourself from the machine young Miss" I quickly finished her sentence "_Mister_, and yes I am sorry. They were very uncomfortable… and a bit itchy then I got cold" I smiled pleadingly as she caught on to my act that I would like to be a boy. "Hey if he's causing trouble" one said "we would be glad to hold him down for you." I blushed and glared at the twins coming in. they looked a little worn but it barely showed through those smirks as the nurse hooked me back up to the fluids machine. "What happened?" Tamaki asked standing to the side to let the rest in, I smiled slowly sitting up watching Honey and Mori come in. Honey sat on the bed with me, his eyes in worry. I couldn't tell them everything but they were going to figure out something. "Some crazy came in the science lab and poured acid on me and then ran away like a lunatic. I don't know why!" I looked at the twins signaling to keep their mouths shut. "Really~?" Kyouya jumped into the conversation causing me to freak a little. "Are you going to be able to leave?" the twins asked this time. I turned to the nurse as she shot something through the fluid wire and straight into my system. "No, he is _not_ leaving till tomorrow when his legal guardian signs him out. Here Kido this is pain killers… you're going to feel a little sleepy and loopy in a few." I flinched a little thinking of how my father was probably the person who had me put in the hospital in the first place and that I have to sign myself out. Lying on my side wincing a little. _Fuck that hurts!_ "If it hurts that much then stop moving!" Haruhi yelled at me which surprised everyone. I laughed but I felt my voice come out lazy and slow "sorry, Haruhi" that was funny, so I said it again "sorry Haaaarrruuuuuuhhhhiiiiiiiiii iii" "yeah ha-ha your high as a kite, right now." the twins laughed at me and I blushed a little "hey Kana, when do your parents get here? I bet your moms really pretty" my smile faltered as I facade a grin to Honey. "She'll be here later. You might not get to see her, sorry." Somehow the room was getting quiet and I was really sleepy. *yawn* everyone saw how sleepy I was getting decided to leave, the twins didn't move from the seat they were in. it was silent and I sighed "are you two still here?" "Yep" Hikaru said in his boisterous tone. I layed up so as not to fall asleep while they were here. "Hey Kana-chan." I twitched a little but turned to look at them. They looked serious "yeah?" "Who do you like more, me or Hikaru?" I steered my eyes to a wall. "You guys weren't kidding?" I replied. "No… we aren't." I felt my stomach cringe knowing full well they had planned to ask me in the lab until my accident happened. _How do I answer that? I can't choose one over the other knowing then I would have started a family dispute. I have enough family issues as it is! I don't even know which one I liked more. I'm a freak for liking them both equally and yet differently aren't I? I don't deserve to have either. "_I'm sorry_, neither"_ they looked away, hiding the upsetting features I wished wholeheartedly to never have seen on their faces. They were hurt. I know, but… I can't. I heard them leave the room before I collapsed. Letting whatever the nurse gave me do its work.


	8. Chapter 8 confessions

The next day my lawyer signed me out informing me that the man who succeeded hospitalizing me was hired as a warning by _unknown _sources and that the suspect (my father) was nowhere to be found in the US. Mr. Tanaka suggested I get bodyguards but I just shrugged, because if I ever saw him I would personally drive Cheshire up his sorry ass.

I was out of the hospital for at least a week now, hadn't told anyone were my house was so they could congratulate my release but I returning to school almost immediately. The twins were avoiding me like the Plague. _Damn! _

"Kana-kun! Your back!"

"Kana-kun!"

"You're back!"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you better now"

"Kana-kuns so strong!"

I sighed as the girls complimented and babied me. I had to not try and scream telling them I was not in the mood. Instead I just waved and only responding when necessary. Really hoping the twins would still be friends but I guess that's too much to ask. Sighing I left it alone not really paying attention in class before Haruhi dragged me off.

"You… did you do this?" Haruhi looked at me questioningly pointing at our classroom door where the twins locked themselves in so as not to be near anyone. "Yes." I said guiltily. "Look I don't know what happened and I don't really want to know either but, I don't like seeing my friends like this. Fix it!" Haruhi pushed me to the door. I was ready to open it when I heard the voices inside.

"Damn it!" Hikaru cursed at no one in particular. "We totally scared her off!" Kaoru sighed. "What would you expect? First we treat her like crap, get her in trouble, then pranked her, and then when we found out she was a girl confess to her. Anyone would have mixed feelings." Hikaru grabbed at his hair "we acted like douche bags! I know, now she probably hates us!" I was leaning on the door listening intently when it opened from the other side. "We should go, or we'll be late-" Kaoru stopped mid-sentence. Hikaru came over to see me standing before them. My face was completely flushed.

"I-I came to get you… to make sure you were alright-" stuttered slightly.

"Did you-" Kaoru was trying to finish that sentence.

"We should go, or Tono will pitch a fit!" I ran away from them down the hall not daring to look back.

Twins pov:

"She heard us!" Hikaru said in shock "she freaking heard us!" he spoke again disbelievingly.

"Well if she wasn't scared of us before she probably is now! Shit!" Kaoru said covered his face with his hands, groaning. "There's nothing we can do now! Let's just go to club" Hikaru nodded taciturnly, and they both dragged themselves to the club room.

_They think that I hate them? Their blaming themselves when it's not their fault. Its mine! If Haruhi doesn't kill me for not making up, my guilt will! They don't deserve this...it needs to end. First I did this to hide my gender but that's just blowing up in my face since now four people know. I may not be able to choose but they at least deserve to know the truth and why I can't._ The door to the clubroom opened slowly and a dark cloud worse than before carrying the twins came in. I avoided them instinctively the whole entire time. Haruhi was sending me dagger glares and I think Kyouya was too, but why? (Losing profit. ha-ha) I was pissed! Club ended and the twins were in the separate room doing god knows what sulking because of me. Tamaki was being annoying and pissing Haruhi off too. "WHAT?" Haruhi asked Tamaki sternly. Tamaki didn't see how annoyed she was at the moment. "I'm just saying you need to be more feminine my daughter. Here I even got you this sun dress-" Haruhi let out a small yell before walking out of the room. He looked utterly confused so I decided to break it to him. "Tamaki, when a woman says what? It's not because she didn't hear you. It's because she is giving you a second chance to rephrase your sentence. Which you screwed up." Tamaki gave me a death glare. _Wow today is just glare down Kana isn't it?_ "And you know so much about woman how? You're a tyrant, ungentlemanly,-" I had enough! "Because Tamaki! I just do! Trust me I have more experience with girls then you ever will!" Tamaki looked petrified and misunderstood that whole sentence, but I had no clue and no time right now. "Now if we are all done here I have someplace to be." I ran out of the room ready to confess one thing to two people that very much deserved the truth before I gained my sanity back.

The twins were shocked to say the least. They had walked outside only to find me and my Cheshire blocking them from their limo. After sharing a brief look the twins struggled over to their ride ready to face whatever I had to say.

"Kana-" Kaoru started but I stopped him. "I-I don't hate you!" I said gripping on to Cheshire for help. "I didn't speak the truth in the hospital... when you asked me to choose." The twins looked curious. "So you lied to us?" Hikaru avoided looking at me though.

"Yeah, but… I was… scared. You guys were going to hate me if I spoke the truth. Disgusted even!" "What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked sharply and I could no longer look at either of them. "I mean because I can't choose! I like you both, deciding between you two would mean I came in between you two… I don't want to be the reason families break apart ok!" their eyes widened at my confession. I started up Cheshire and took off before they could tell me I disgusted them.

"She doesn't hate us?" Hikaru said as Kaoru ended "she likes us!" the twins shared looks of delight getting in their limo. Not having a care in the world because the person they decided to let in likes them.


	9. Chapter 9 stalkers

Next day: stalkers!

Today was Sunday and I was currently getting ready to meet some old friends of mine since I needed the air and comfort. I got up looking at my reflection. I looked like crap/ red eyes and messy hair. I decided to take a shower and calm my nerves. I peeled off the bandages staring at the nice big scab. It was ugly and gross. The antibiotics helped it heal faster but I knew it was a scar. "Note to self, give father same treatment if he really is in Japan." I put on a tight black v neck shirt; some rose embellished jeans and put my wet hair into a high ponytail before leaving the house. I decided to walk today since I needed the air. Plugging into my iPod I walked down the streets to the meeting spot not noticing the stalkers following me. humming and singing as quietly as possible.

Tamaki had apologized to Haruhi like 1000 times before Haruhi accepted it. Tamaki decided to celebrate with a trip to commoner land.

"Is that Kana-chan?!" Kaoru whispering to his brother while staring at the girl. She was deep in thought, singing almost silently. This was the first time they saw her as a girl and it was… sexy. "What is she doing?" Hikaru asked nervously. The boys knew that they had to help keep her secret. Plus the more they knew about her that no one else did the better they felt. "Don't know but we can't let anyone see?" Hikaru nodded to his twin as they distracted the club. "Hey Tono did you know of this place called a park! It has equipment you can play on. Like a mini fair!" Tamaki's eyes lit up and Haruhi had to guide them to this park. "You guys not coming?" Honey interjected seeing the twins leaving. "No well be there, we just forgot something in the limo. Go on ahead, well catch up" with those words they dashed away. "Hnn." Kyouya looked pensive while writing knowing that they had in fact gone the wrong way to the limo. "Men and daughter we, as members of the Host Club have a duty to figure out what this park is!" Tamaki struck a pose. Honey cheered. Kyouya nodded. Haruhi shrugged at any hope of getting rid of them today. Mori also looked interested, which that in of itself was motivating.

End pov:

I had made it to the store clueless to what was going on behind me. Hearing something through my music I turned around, no one was there. Then out of nowhere I hear "KAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAA-CHAN" as I was tackled by my old friends Kenichi, Kenji and Daichi. "KYA" I fell to the floor with a tiny oomph. My back screaming in pain from the burn but I ignored it straining a smile. The dead weight of the three boys on top hugging me "What? Where is the fire?" then they looked up and started tearing "we missed you so much!" I grinned and hugged Daichi age 14 "aw I missed you guys too… now get off!" we stood and I finally got a look at my two old classmates and their brother. Kenichi and Kenji are fraternal twins my age and Daichi is their youngest brother "heard you got the scholarship to Ouran, nerd! How is it with the rich kids?" I smirked evilly "wouldn't you like to know? Anyways let's go I'm starving! Last one to the shop is a rotten egg!" I ran passed them laughing as they tried to catch up. Kenichi was close but I tagged the shop just before him. "Wait… not fair!" Daichi came in last as usual. Giggling I went into the shop and sat at a booth. Daichi and I sat facing away from the door while Kenichi and Kenji sat facing us. "Kana it's been awhile. Same as usual?" the manager asked and I smiled nodding.

Twins pov:

Kana was with three boys who we didn't like immediately. They practically tackled her to the ground. _They could have hurt her!_ Kaoru and I had a mind to go over their snatch her and yell at them to keep their hands off their things, but they needed to know why she was here. _Kana said she liked us! Who are these guys_? We followed them into a commoner's ramen shop, sitting in the booth next to them since she was facing the opposite direction. Unfortunately we couldn't hear her when it got too loud.

"So Kana-chan how's it been?" I smiled looking to Kenichi. He was about Tamaki's height and build. Messy brown hair and hazel eyes like the rest of the boys. "Great! I made friends and…" _I can't tell them. The will only worry, this is my responsibility not theirs._ _I can deal with this myself._ "The place is _amazing_, huge and surrounded by gardens. All the girls wear these long ugly marshmallow yellow uniforms which suck!" the boys laughed as we talked about the good old days pranking teachers, saving class mates from bullies, or the times I got them out of trouble. "Here you go. Today's on the house for my favorite returning customers… but don't make a habit out of this!" we laughed and ate everyone but me got ramen bowls. I always got the teriyaki beef bowl with small side of soup. "You are such a foreigner! Eating beef all the time." I glared playfully at Kenichi pointing with my chopsticks for emphasis. "Hey! That is so not true… I am only half!" he shook his head and handed me a spoon of seaweed tofu soup "ok half Japanese! Eat it." I looked down at the green slim tofu regretting my words to the vegetarian fast, but I refused to give him the benefit.

"Fine!" I took the spoon swallowed the contents without chewing and smiled. "You are such a cheater! You didn't even taste it!" I laughed and kept eating my own food. _My beloved meat! ~~ _Daichi went to the bathroom which gave Kenichi enough time to change subjects _"_so what boy got you all down?"I stopped eating to look at him. Smile on my face to keep me from crying. "What?" I asked. "Oh please don't play dumb, Kenji practically invented that when he was born" "hey! I resent that!" Kenji barked "what happened?" my smile was lowering fast knowing Kenichi was the oldest of three for a reason. "It's nothing, I-I can handle it, besides it would never work out… my turn, what about you and Hachi~. You hook up yet?" this made him blush like a tomato. "I um…" Kenji laughed "yeah they are like nonstop love bugs! Kenichi practically lives at Hachi's house. He can't stay away from the guy."

Daichi came back and the subject change. When we left I gave the manager a tip so he wouldn't deny it since I was gone. We spent two hours wandering, window shopping, and arcading. When finished I saw Daichi got that smirk grin looking behind me. "Hey Kana-chan I never knew you had admirers!" I stopped looking at the crazy child before turning just in time to see auburn hair peaking out of a bush. I freaked out! _Why are they here?_ Instinctively I looked around to see if I spot any other members. None? The twins rose from the bush scaring me worse than the actual bush man from San Francisco. (T.T bad memories!) I stepped back a couple not daring to look at the twins. I noticed a crowd and immediately ushered everyone to the nearby park. On one side was a playground and next to it the woods and lake. (The host club is at the playground, you guys are at the lake.) Kenji must have noticed my strange behavior because next thing he was arguing. Kaoru, Hikaru, were arguing with me and Kenji.

No one's pov:

Kenji immediately didn't like the twins after he saw Kana-chans reaction to them. These must be the guys that upset her! Kenji lost it and started arguing with them in Kana face. Kana went over to the lake not looking at us. The twins and Kenji felt a pain of guilt but wouldn't stop glaring at each other. "I'll cut to the chase" Kenji stated. "Leave Kana-chan alone, you're only hurting her." The twins felt like someone shot them. "What do you know? You're her _old_ friend!" twins became annoyed believing Kenji didn't know anything! "So what? I'm telling you now to back off!" Kenji spat and the arguing got worse to the point that something worse could happened.

Kana pov: My stomach wrenched at the thought of anyone getting hurt in this stupid argument. "Kenji, Kaoru, Hikaru!" I shouted getting them to stop. "What are you doing?" Kenji didn't take his eyes off the twins stating in front of everyone. "I like you Kana-chan. This isn't about winning; I just don't like seeing you hurt because of them. It needs to end! Let's go!" I let my head fall. I knew somewhere deep down this was bound to happen. My wrist was latched onto. It was Hikaru "You-You said you liked us, right?" I looked away, tears falling "that's… I-I already told you guys. I can't choose! I will only cause problems between you two so I'm giving up." I wrenched my arm from them and kept walking. The twins got an evil glint grabbing and dragging me away "Hey! What are you doing?" Kenji shouted only to be replied by Kaoru "shut up! Don't come" Hikaru continued more menacing "not even close, well destroy you!" they finished together. "Get that in your brain!" dashes off.

Kenichi: "So immature"

Kenji: "There so… childish"

Daichi: "Oh dear"

I was dragged far enough away no one could see us so I broke free. "What are you doing? Are you out of your minds?" "YES" they shouted jumping me into a hug. "When we saw you with them…" Kaoru started "we went nuts! Your ours!" are limbs became entangle more. "Look, we don't care what others might think… nothing else matters!" I pushed them off "what are you two talking about?" my heart was about to beat out of my chest. The twins smiled pulling me back into the hug. Nuzzling my hair "we were saying you don't have to choose." Kaoru whispered in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine. My body felt like it was on fire_. In a good way_. "Kana-chan, go out with us. Both of us!" I layed there shocked. Speechless. Brother's pov:

"Kenji! You're an ass sometimes, you know that?" It was Kana's friend Kenichi. He… was smirking at Kenji. "I know, I couldn't help it. It was just too easy!" "So you don't really have feelings for Kana-chan?" Daichi asked confused. "No, I did at one point but she didn't feel the same. Now she's like a sister to me." Daichi looked to Kenichi now. "Oh no! I don't deal with the female species, way too much drama! I have my man already."

End pov:

I came to an agreement to date them secretly. No one in school was to know. The more people who knew the harder it was to keep my secret. _This amount was already too much!_ When we got back the twins chorused pulling me closer "Kana-chan is ours." Kenichi and Kenji didn't make any sudden emotional change. In fact, they had that look they usually get when something goes there way! "Kenji you ASSHOLE" they laughed. The twins gave me a short look of approval but they were misunderstanding. "You deliberately got into a fight with them so this would happen didn't you?" I struggled to get out of the embrace and pummel my oldest friends. "Hey what can I say I was made to be cupid's rival? Anyways we got to go, its late see ya Kana-chan!" I let go of my fighting spirit to hug them and wave them off.


	10. Chapter 10 house visit

Kyouya pov: The twins never came to the park and Tamaki became worried calling their phone several times. Calling them the devils and that they were probably messing with him. "Now what should we do?" Honey asked as I grabbed their limo. I heard something too familiar. ***Ring ring*** it was my phone as I pulled it out to read a text message. "It seems were going to Tsubasa-sans house to meet the twins" this made me smirk entering the limo before anyone could see.

End pov:

Kaoru asked to go to my house and Hikaru finished "we still haven't seen it!" I looked at the puppy faces and my heart started sinking, _I lost again_ T.T "Ok, ok but only for a little while. When we get in there you are under _no_ circumstances to snoop around." They nodded and started herding me into the limo. Hikaru and Kaoru sat me right in-between them. "Hey guys… space please!" the twins shrugged what I said off and started talking about what it might look like. 'Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh'

When we got out of the car Hikaru told me he had text the rest of the club where my house was. "You did what?!" I ran into the house and into my room locking it. I slipped on a binder, some jeans, and a dark blue shirt that said **'eye candy' **in English before coming out and glare at the two sitting on my couch. "You are so…" I didn't get to finish my threat as the doorbell rang. ***sigh* **

Everyone was examining the house. They all were fascinated. Somehow it felt comfortable letting them in and I smiled sarcastically. That's when I saw them smile back. My heart pounded and raced, _I hoped I wasn't blushing._ Haruhi retorted "don't have enough slippers so you'll just have to survive and go in your socks like at my house. They all nodded curiously. "Well here we are my home." "Hey, Kana-kun, will your parents mind that we came over like this?" Haruhi asked. "No. They're not here." I choked a little. While it was the truth, my shaky voice caught some eyes. _This is the first time I have had friends over_. I cleared my throat and made some tea, grabbed the chocolate bowls filled with fruit that I made yesterday out of stress (I make things when I get stressed.) started serving. _'Hope they're hungry?'_ I thought as I heard some tummies growl "Kana-kun did you make these? Their delicious!" (to make chocolate bowls, you need balloons to shape the bowl, I had extras from my painting popping wall day.)Honey exclaimed. He devoured his fruit and bowl. I smiled. Honey wasn't the only one who enjoyed my dessert. Everyone had merry faces, even Mori. (It's something other than cake! So sick of cake!) The twins kept looking around and I think kept getting warning looks from Tamaki before they try to say anything. It was funny but when I turned my back everyone decided to explore the house like I told them NOT to do. ***vein pop*** I ran around looking through all the rooms. Found Kyouya in my room, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki traveling all the room. Thankfully they never made it to my room, last were the twins… _were the hell are they_- "WOW! Hey everyone come see!" _oh no there in the basement!_ _I wasn't done painting down their _so I ran past everyone to the basement. The twins were looking at the murals on two of the walls. One was of my mother, smiling. The other a hard color contrast using dark colors. It was violent and dark. (Bad day!) The third one was my balloon popping wall, but the fourth I was going to finish today. It was a small lotus flower in a painting that fell from the painting and colorfully made a bigger flower above it. (Think Kyouya's flower except more blues, greens and it's a lotus) "I'm not done with that yet!" they took out some of my metal work. "Kana-kun is very talented!" I was blushing furiously. No _one but grandma ever saw my real art work! This is so embarrassing…._ "Have you ever thought of selling your art? We could use someone to decorate the host club when we have our more entertaining days" I looked at Kyouya and let me tell you! All I saw were money signs. "I… I would be happy to, but right now we all need to head back up and into the dining room. I hate it when people snoop!" Finally I was cleaning up in the kitchen when Haruhi came in. "Hey, Kana-kun?" Haruhi started as I looked up at her. "I know this isn't my place to say, but I notice there are no photos, or anything signifying someone else living here" I froze '_shit was it that obvious?_' what made it worse was her next question "Kana-kun, do you… live by yourself?" all hell broke loose after that. I dropped a plate and broke it. "WHAT?" all the guys' heads popped like anime. "What? Why?" Tamaki shouted. "Did your parents have to run away to avoid debt or prison? Did they disappear mysteriously because they heard something they shouldn't? Or were they sold as slaves by the loan sharks" Tamaki said deliriously. "The only thing **running** is your head" _great I am annoyed now_. "Well then, why are you living alone Tsubasa-san?" Kyouya asked. "Ah! what a mess" ignoring them and started picking up the pieces Kaoru and Hikaru came over and picked some up too "no you'll cut yourself" they looked at me "so will you" ***b-bump*** _my heart was being tooken over by these guys, I need to calm down. _Tried to avoid the subject as I had all the pieces of glass in my hand and stood up. Everyone's faces were either confused or sad. I threw away the glass and started sweeping up any remaining pieces "Kana-kun?" Honey said I replied by smiling at him "it's not good to keep things in, were your friends aren't we." My heart sank low. I guess telling them a small part won't hurt? "Yes…your right Honey-sempai, I'm sorry but I am warning you to not ask questions you're not going to like the answers to" before going to the black dresser hidden in the corner and opened the door to show my mom and grandma's picture I smiled blankly as I saw everyone's stricken faces. "Kana-kun I'm so sorry" Haruhi said. The twins, Honey, and Tamaki came and hugged me. "Guys! I can't breathe" I tapped them in order to explain my lungs were being crushed and my burn hurt. They let go reluctantly. Later everyone went home Kaoru and Hikaru were the last to leave. Kaoru said "well always be there for you. Your part of _our_ family now" And Hikaru nodded before they left. I think I was blushing too hard. _Family huh? I like that._ (You're secretly dating the twins and trying to keep your gender a secret to the rest! That's a lot of secrets! . )


	11. Chapter 11 dad visits

The mall, the mail, the threat!

***ring ring ring*** yawning I sluggishly got out of bed and answered the phone "hello?" I answered not looking at the caller ID "ah? Haruhi ***yawn*** what's up... The host club is _where?_ You lost them in the MALL! I'll be right there." I hung up, threw myself from bed, took a quick shower some jeans, basketball jersey. Silver earrings hoops and a small leather charm necklace. I had to stare in the mirror on how different I looked from when I'm a girl. ^. ^ But then I left, got Cheshire and drove to go help Haruhi find the host club and keep them from destroying or disturbing the peace at the mall.

Getting their I saw Mori, Honey, Kyouya and Haruhi. Two looked annoyed and I just knew they were dragged here on a commoner exposition. ***sweat drop*** "ok you guys check the 3 floors and I will check the other2 and roof." Nodding we split and I ran two floors seeing there were some flustered girls and some not too happy shop keepers everywhere._ Damn these boys are walking disasters! _When I got to the roof I saw all three of them in the carnival area. _Should have known_? The twins were playing the pie throwing game and Tamaki was riding the carousel. I had to laugh at Tamaki as he tried to look like a prince charming on a white stead. "Kana? Hey you're here!" the twins said latching on to me. I was still in the mitts of laughter while trying to act pissed "hey get off, I told you homo's I don't like you_ that_ much!" the twins got some look in their eye "but you do like us." "And were not gay, because you are technically-" I slapped a hand to Hikaru's mouth and glared. "Kana-kun is what?" Tamaki came over ecstatic from the ride. "Going home!" I called Haruhi "yeah I found them. The roof. Yep be their soon." I put my phone back in my pocket and detached the extra limbs. When I reached the others. "Now what should we do?" "Not my problem, look I was sent here to find you and now that I've done so I'm leaving. Schools tomorrow and I need the sleep. Did an all nighters project for tomorrow?" I stomped out of there fast to Cheshire.Sitting on ready to ride off. _"Wait Kana!" _I turned to see my… boyfriends run up. "W-What?" the smirks evidence enough they were going to do or say something. Kaoru was on my left as Hikaru was on my right? I strapped on my helmet ignoring just as I felt warmth hit my cheeks. "See you tomorrow!" they ran away leaving me there stunned. They had tooken the liberty to give me kiss goodbye/ _sexual harassment I say!_ I quietly went home smiling, grabbing the mail and flipped through it. I reached a letter and my heart stopped. It had no stamp, no return address, only neat American handwriting. I suddenly had trouble breathing. I couldn't even think of what it might say. But I opened it anyways. My hands shook as I started to read.

**Hello pumpkin pie,**

**Having fun at your new school? You should have just relinquished the money over to me. You have no need for it, you are young. So I will give you a chance. Hand over the inheritance and company or punishments will be more severe. See you soon.**

When I finally caught my breath I was in no mood to sleep. I was pissed! _How far is he going to go to claim heir to my grandmother's inheritance and company?_ I spent the whole night deciding what to do. I wasn't going to call Mr. Tanaka because he was worried as it is. _This was my father. My fight!_

I had no sleep, tired I didn't feel up to club, but went anyways. Trying my best not to stare at the twins every chance I got. A wave of sadness hit and I wasn't feeling too good at the end so I layed on the couch watching the customers leave and everyone chat. "Kana-kun, you have a visitor, a man waiting outside." I frowned thinking of Mr. Tanaka came to discuss company plans again. "Ok, I'll be right there." I got up seeing the twins turn "stay put! It's probably nothing." I smiled walking out the door closing it behind me. At first I didn't see anything but then I saw him leaning next to the window. "**Hello pumpkin pie. Have you made up your mind?**" I glared at the man I once called father. I had his hair and eyes, but other than that I looked nothing like him. "**Yes, I have**" a small smirk planted on his face. I was disgusted to have the same blood as him. "**And?**" I planted my feet firmly and said sarcastically "**jeez, nice to see you too **_**dad**_**, how about a hi, how are you? It's been a while?**" he chuckled and unfolded his arms. "**Yes, well glad to see you're sarcastic like your grandma. Now I have the papers right here ready to sign.**" I frowned as I took the papers and pen he handed me. As I placed the pen to the paperwork I could see his smile grow. I knew it was dumb, but I was not letting him get the better of me or ruin the company my grandma help build. I signed the papers, but not my signature. Handing it back with Fuck you! Across the paper and a small happy face. "**you see, I cant give you the company or my money. sorry daddy, but you're not going to see a penny from me." **his smile had vanished_ as _he hissed. **"You're such a useless, un-grateful spoiled brat!"** he punched me and I crashed into the wall with a loud bang.My burn hitting the wall. I inhaled unable to cry as I felt the blood fall from my nose. **"Oh? How? I owe you nothing; you abandoned me for a prostitute and her kids as soon as mom died. You never cared for me until grandma gave me the company and inheritance."** He slammed me up against the wall again kneeing me in the gut.Rage filled my father's eyes. He slammed his fist into my stomach, sending me to the floor. I couldn't breathe. He had knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air and felt a tear escape.He now towered over me, a weird glint in his eye. "**your grandmother was the same way. She never liked me so she refused to give the company to your mother! I guess it's useless taking such a worthless company from my pathetic blood. I might as well destroy it.**"

He took something out of his pocket. Unable to identify it as I got up. **"Along with its owner!"**The door to the music room opened and I heard Hunny cry out in fear. "Kana-Kun!""KANA!" I turned to see the host club rushing out, sounding scared and confused."What are you doing to Kana-kun? Who are you?" Tamaki demanded. I felt my father spin me to face them holding something sharp to my neck. A knife?

"**Aw! How heroic, your filthy prostitute friends come to help there unfortunate friend!**" He whispered in my ear. "Guys stay back! I can handle this asshole!" The twins yelled "what do you want from Kana!" the bastard had the audacity to laugh squeezing the knife closer to my skin. "Oh nothing! Just a visit as her father coming to discipline his daughter." The club froze. "How I fathered such a worthless brat is beyond me?" He sprang sarcastically. Tamaki was completely still. (Seeing as he was the only one who really didn't know she's a girl. Honey and Mori saw her room but decided to wait for her to tell them) Kyouya and the twins had scary looks on their faces. They looked furious. Even Hunny looked mad.

"**If they try anything, then they too will feel my punishment as your **_**mother **_**did!**" My father laughed again in my ear as my eyes grew wide. It all made sense now how a completely healthy woman had died so early from something we couldn't define. _He had slowly poisoned her!_ I had completely snapped from reality. I ripped out of his hold and slammed my father to the ground. Sitting onto him, banged his head against the floor to get his attention "You! You killed her? Why? Why!" my fists in balls tight around his shirt not letting go. "This is between _me_ and _you_! Don't you DARE try and threaten me with them or my mother!" I hissed punching him once. His disgusting smile did not falter. Before anyone could react, he stabbed my side with a knife I forgot he had. I winced but didn't let go. He was not getting away with this anymore! He should know better than to mess with a viper, especially one as angry and high on adrenaline as me. I kept swinging not caring he had become unconscious or the fact I was losing blood. My friends peeled me from his limp body. I felt two pairs of arms wrapping around me, refusing to let go as I screamed, cried, and begged to kill him.

Reluctantly I stopped and just cried. I was scared and just realizing my position. The knife was still stuck in my side. "The police will be here any minute, Mori tie him up!" Kyouya demanded as the big guy replied. I pulled the knife out stupidly and blood was going everywhere. Not splurging but just flowing. inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Kyouya said. "I nodded getting up and telling the twins to get me a towel and bandages to hold off the bleeding."Ooh?! I think I lost a little too much blood." The world spun without as much as my consent making me wants to throw up. *Thump!*


	12. Chapter 12 again with hospitals!

Hospital again!

***beep beep beep beep*** I woke up to the site of a white ceiling and a headache. _Great I'm back in the hospital!_ Tried to move my hands to help me up but I found that quite impossible since someone on each side had hold of them. I looked up to see the left one being held by Kaoru and the right one by Hikaru. Their faces were pained, scared, and tear stained, It didn't suit them at all but I could only think to smile. "Hey guys." I said with a dry and scratchy throat. Their heads snapped up to look at me.

"KANA!" the two cheered glomping me as I could now see the rest of the host club sprawled around the room. "Hey! Guys! Wounded here! Okay gentle?" I whined. They pulled back. "Sorry" Kaoru said. Hikaru stated "You've been asleep for awhile… we were scared you wouldn't wake up." My smile grew "well I am and-" I stared past them to see a very stern but relieved Mr. Tanaka. "You have got some serious explaining to do to your friends and me! How could you keep this from me? I found the threat letter in your bag." Mr. Tanaka demanded.

I frowned to some extent. "I… I just didn't want you to worry so much. I never thought he would do anything like this so I thought I could handle it. And you just don't go around saying, 'Hey guys, just so you know, I have a psychotic dad who pretended I wasn't existent for years then turn around and demand my inheritance or my life" I said mockingly. "You still should have told us, Kana! We could have-" Haruhi stopped trying to think of a good response.

"Could have also gotten yourselves in danger… I don't like placing my problems on others… any other demanding questions?" I asked sarcastically not expecting Tamaki to fly in front of everyone to me and yell "yes we do! Why are you a girl? Better yet why are you pretending to be a boy?!" sighing I told them my plans to graduate with my own strength and that they had to keep my identity a secret. I didn't tell Tamaki that everyone but him knew already, or told anyone in the matter that I was dating the two worry-warts tightening their grips on my hands.

"Oh? So your back! I better not see you try to unplug yourself from anything or try and move...if it comes down to it I will strap you to that bed" the nurse came in with a smile threatening.

"Aw, come on! This stuff is itchy and sticky! Staying put is not fun its boring! Can't you just let me go home?" I tried to lean forward but failed badly feeling the sharp pain in my side. I gasped before going back into a laying motion. This gave the nurse another chance to discipline me. "Stop moving! What is wrong with you? Don't you want to get better?" it wasn't just the nurses voice but also Haruhi's. "Fine! Now onto another subject. How badly did I hurt the bastard?" I looked to Tanaka for an answer. He sighed before smiling "off the records… you beat the living shit out of him. it would have made your grandma proud. You don't have to worry about him anymore. While you were out I was in court the week. He was charged with murder, and twice attempted murder. He's got live sentencing's up to his neck. He's never leaving the stench hole they dropped him in, but it doesn't mean he can't hire someone again so please get a bodyguard!" I smiled hearing he was beaten to a pulp and gone out of my life for good but that quickly changed when I heard bodyguard.

***groan* **"you will not have to worry about that Mr. Tanaka, I assure you. As an Ootori I have already put up security in the hospital, and for when she goes home." "WHAT?! But I'm fine-" I was interrupted by my boyfriends "no you're not!" "He has already hired someone once, he will do it again!" I refused until we had to come to terms. The twins would look after me since they lived closest to me. it was better than bodyguards but I had a feeling this wasn't going my way one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13 suprise!

I really really wish I could say the two weeks went by fast… but they didn't. Don't you just love it when you are trying to heal or sleep theirs that one or two people who have no clue how to just GO AWAY! I officially wanted to strangle Tamaki this past week. When he finally calmed down about me fooling him and the whole school about my gender. He took it upon himself to come in every damn day and help me see the error of my ways. About my gender and that I needed the ugliest frilliest clothes he could find! ***vein pop*** if it wasn't for Haruhi and Lucy popping by to kick him out I might have smiled big and try to jump at him and strangle him. Then there was another headache that the girls refused to help me with. Tamaki on the other hand took it as pestering me. He was so oblivious of the fact that I was _close_ with Kaoru and Hikaru.

So why did I think that when I left the hospital anything would be different? The twins came by to pick me up and drop me off at home. _I'm finally out of here! Summer Vacation here I come…_o so I thought when we arrived and I took a look at my house to make sure everything was in place. That's when I saw the twin maids on the front porch smiling just as devious as two others I know. "What are they doing here?" I turn to see the twins giving me the look as if they were kids who got caught stealing a cookie. As if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Is everything ready?" Kaoru asked the maids as they nodded and left into the limo. "Yes Mr. Hitachiins. Everything's been prepped and cleaned." ***sweat drop*** "why do I get the feeling I missed something?" Hikaru grabbed one hand as Kaoru grabbed my other and waved off the maids and the limo _they_ forgot to leave with! I ran to the front of the house opened the door to inspect. Nothing was out of the ordinary really except for being _really_ clean and neat! I went to the kitchen and saw the fridge was pact with food, and so were the cabinets? _How much do they think I eat?_ I went to my room and everything was still there but really organized and clean. I found out what was up when I saw the closet. Half the clothes in their were not! Mine. "Kaoru! Hikaru! What the hell is going on?!" the twins snaked around and coiled me into a hug. "Well, we noticed that if we were only with you during the day" "then what about when you're at home?"

"You're not saying what I think your saying?" the twins let me go and hugged each other facing me. Kaoru started "that depends." "Living with me?" Hikaru finished "Then yes!" "WHY?" I asked in a bit of a whine going down to the basement to work my stress away. "Because you said you didn't want to live in the mansion with us this summer." "So we decided to life with you!"

"How did you think this was any different?" I covered the Murals with covers before picking up a couple darts and set up some balloons on the nails I drilled into the one wall. "What are you doing?" I looked back out them remembering they never played games like this. So I set up a couple more balloons and handed them each 5 darts. "You guys really need to get out of the mansion more often…" I had no time to correct myself as they gave me their puppy faces ready to use my words against me. "Fine! But only for the summer and you guys will have chores while staying here. No maids, no butlers, no help! You are going to learn what I learned growing up. Responsibility." I threw a dart hitting the blue balloon as paint splattered everywhere. The twins gave me those excited looks. Like seeing fireworks for the first time smiles making me feel all weird and tingly inside before also throwing some darts. It was fun seeing them go and grab their darts at the same time I threw one. The two were covered in pink and blue paint staring at me as I laughed. They also got evil looks before picking up a balloon running after me "oh no! hey truce, truce! AH!" they each threw a balloon at me. I was covered in orange and green paint. Not too happy that my new pants were now stained, but I would live as I tackled them laughing. We layed on the floor covered head to toe in paint hysterical till I heard the cell phone ring. "Rock paper scissors!"Hikaru said quickly as they sat up shaking hands fast. Kaoru had to answer the phone. "Ah Tono! What's wrong now?" there was silence and then Kaoru sighed shaking some paint out of his hair while looking to us. "Well make sure to pick up Kana-chan be there soon…ok, bye."

Kaoru shut the phone off setting it down. I waited curiously for what Tamaki was going to have us do today. "Tamaki wants us to meet up so we can congratulate your release" I got up nodding and went for dry paint covered towels and wiped of my hands and feet. "Ok… but were going to need showers…you turn around and get out of the shirt and pants, then dry off with the towels before going into the _Downstairs_ bathroom. I am not having you make a mess of my carpets!" "Why don't we all take one together?" Hikaru muttered. I twitched thinking of how I could respond but nothing came to mind. "Because, I said so. Now hurry up and turn!" Kaoru turned Hikaru while blushing and shaking his head taking off their shirts. I took off my pants and shirt wrapping myself in the towel before running into my bathroom upstairs.

It took a while getting the paint off my skin and hair. I still had some stuck and could only giggle think they were having the same problems. I had some spots left in my hair as I dried off took a look at the scab/ scar in the front. It was right above my hip and then at the bigger scar on my back. I frowned before ignoring it and putting on some short shorts, long neon socks, and hot pink swirl tank top. When I got down stairs I saw the twins were not too happy with the pink and blue paint still stuck in places of their auburn hair. "It will come out in the next day or two. Besides you deserved it for surprising me like that." _not to mention it was pretty damn sexy seeing them like that for some reason_. Kaoru had on blue shirt, white sleeves sweater, some jeans while Hikaru wore dark pink shirt and jeans to match their new hair. "W-w-whatever let's go." I held in a laugh seeing Hikaru and Kaoru blush while putting on my blue vans. I got outside to see the Limo and Haruhi right outside it. "Did you really say yes to them living here?" Haruhi smiled and I turned to the devious duo "how many people know your living here for the summer?" they just pointed to Haruhi. "Ugh. Whatever get in the limo." I said pushing Haruhi in and sitting by her while the twins sat across. Apparently not happy I didn't sit with them, but I just wanted to be difficult.

When we arrived I was ushered into the house and heard the loudest "HAPPY REALESE KANA-CHAN!" Tamaki and Honey could muster looking past them I saw Kyouya, Mori, and Lucy. "What happened to you guys? Your very colorful?" the twins glared in my direction and I just laughed. Lucy grabbed a hold of me and hugged tightly. "I am so sorry I couldn't come. I was stuck at the airport in England, it was horrible. I hope you got better." Realization dawned on me that Lucy. The Lucy Valentine was hugging me like an older sister would. I wanted to go all fan girls on her but I restrained myself and smiled. "It's ok, I'm just glad you all are here." I spent the time talking with everyone. I saw Haruhi sitting with Lucy and Mori. She kept staring at Tamaki who was as oblivious as ever. I knew what it was like to have to wait for the guy to just say what he really felt. I left the twins, and Tamaki to sit with the girls "Haruhi you need to make it clear to him. You can't just wait and expect that guy to man up to his actual feeling. He won't know unless you hint it." Lucy struggled to say in frustration. For the shy girl in the group the girl could speak her mind? "But-" I interrupted placing a chair and sat in front of them. "You know she's right Haruhi, besides you owe me to go out there and confess to him." Haruhi sat their most likely contemplating and I got frustrated. I took out my phone texted Hikaru and Kaoru's telling them to grab Tamaki and shove him into Haruhi. I pressed send and quickly after saw Hikaru pick it up. The two smirked at me and I signaled with fingers 3….2….1 and pulled Haruhi up and pushed her forward as the twins tripped a dancing Tamaki. The two fell into each other crashing lip locked. "HAHAHAHAHAHA…. That was awesome!" the twins fell laughing and I smirked shouting "get a room you two!" (I really did this to my friends ^. ^ they were annoying the hell out of me with 'what if he doesn't like me… what if she doesn't like me… does he know I like him? Will she laugh? AAAAAAAaaaaahhhh' let's just say I lost it at a get together and tripped her into him but it worked thankfully and they have been going out for 2 months now. They still glare at me when others bring it up but I just stick out my tongue. XP)

Later on I left with the twins and up to my own room. I put on some shorts and long shirt getting into bed when the two ran in and jumped in and under the covers with me. "You... goodnight guys" I had nothing I could say as they wrapped around me and fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after my heart calmed down.

I woke up to the sound of a phone. Not my phone? Yawning I attempted to sit up only to feel the tangled limbs get tighter. They didn't stir to answer the damn thing and I sure wasn't going to listen to it. I stretched over Hikaru as Kaoru stirred awake. I grabbed it and was pulled back in-between by Kaoru. "Hello?" I answered like I did my own phone without thinking. "Kana-chan? Why are you answering the twin's phone?" Kaoru ran his nose through my hair and I blushed trying to speak clearly. "Oh! T-tono! Um… well you see/" Kaoru chuckled tacking the phone out of my hands "Tono, what's up?" "WHY IS MY DAUGHTER ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?" Kaoru pulled the phone from his ear like it tried to bite him. I pleaded quietly for him not to tell Tamaki which got a sigh from him. "Because Tono we came by this morning to make sure everything's ok… were looking out for her remember?" more like sexual harassment! I saw Hikaru stir. His hair messy and still pink/blue. I tried wiggling out of their clutches but Hikaru just clanged on to the front of me more. Scooting closer putting his head in my chest and groaned while moving it like you would on a pillow. Kaoru watched as my eyes grew wide releasing a small squeak in horror. I clasped my hand to my mouth to stay quiet since Kaoru was still on the phone with Tono. I couldn't believe Hikaru had the audacity to do this! "Nn, ok I'll give her the phone right now… Haruhi's with Tono and she wants to talk to you." my eyes grew wider as I shakily took the phone, "Haruhi? H-hi w-w-what's up?" I couldn't help the stutter as Kaoru went back to snuggling himself into my neck like he was going back to sleep. I was sandwiched, heart beating fast. "Tamaki wants you, me, and Lucy to go on a girl's night today. He read somewhere that it was good for our feminity or something?" Hikaru was now fully awake and his and Kaorus hands were roaming, causing me to gasp a little. "What was that?" "Nothing, just about to discipline someone for touching things they shouldn't!" The twins chuckled ignored my comment and kept roaming. Unfortunately when Hikaru chuckled it sent vibrations into me. "w-what time?" "Sometime at 3 when Lucy gets us with the Limo. Now put the twins back on Tamaki want to talk to them." "O-ok?" I handed the phone to the pervert in front and he frowned taking the phone making him release my chest. Something in me felt weird and wondered why I never did this before. Their hands went to the small of my back where the skin dipped or the back of my neck. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise. "What? Are you sure? Ok. Later. Bye" Hikaru hanged up the phone as Kaorus hand went up my side, his finger just _barely_ brushed my breast and I gasped again. Immediately I sat upright and moved to the front of the bed hand in front of me like a stop sign. "Ok! Stop!" my face was flushed, eyes bright and no sign of being tired anymore. "Red flag!" I was breathing deeply, hair falling in messy tangles around my head. The two just smirked and purred like they didn't do anything wrong. I jumped from my bed looked at the time 1:30 "we slept almost the whole day!" I went into the closet pulling out a some clothes "Where are you going?" Hikaru purred and I felt myself wanting secretly to just get back in that bed but I ignored the urge. "Out! Haruhi, Lucy, and I are having a girls night out apparently." I bolted to the shower locking the door. "Can we come?" I heard them say behind the door as I turned on the shower "Emphasis on _girl's_ night! Besides you have to deal with Tono later today don't you?" I didn't get an answer back so I just jumped in, rinsed off, and jumped out. Placing on some tan bra and panties, long velvet skirt that has a black zipper in the front. The skirt went above the hips. Tucking in a long tight sleeve/off the shoulder white shirt, a light brown vest and some light brown bracelets. (What I can be girly if I want too! The clothes I went off of are on the http. If you want on idea. I love this outfit. Very artsy!) .

I placed my hair in a low ponytail, checked once over and then came out. The twins were no longer in my room. "KANA-chan fooooddddd!" I sighed coming out of the room. "You guys are so troublesome at times you know!" I said sitting on the rail sliding down and jumped off at the bottom. I spotted the two staring at me from the corner not saying a word. "What?" Kaoru bit his lip and Hikaru replied "you look… really good!" it caused me to blush and walk to the kitchen. "s-set up the table while I make something!" I went to the fridge bringing out the eggs, bacon, and bread. "Ok~" the chimed walking in with me taking glances at a time while setting the table. ***sweat drop*** I can say I wasn't thinking pure while cooking. My skin was tingling and I was hiding a red blush as I brought out the food. "This is really good!" they said eating and I took some toast and strawberry jelly. Eating some I saw the twins look each other then scoot over to me. _Think pure! Think pure! Think pure!_ Kaoru took a bite from my toast licking his lips where as Hikaru licked the side of mine. I twitched a little back in surprise.

***ding dong*** _yes saved by the bell!_ The twins frowned not having more time to play as I jumped from my spot running to the door. "hey girls!" I flushed the blush as I let them in. "you ready?" Lucy asked. She was wearing a knee high blue skirt, black bedazzled shirt and belt, Haruhi wore some jeans and pink shirt. "yep, let go-" I heard a cough from behind and turned to see the two get up. "What about a goodbye kisses?" I blushed and pushed my friends out the door. "No!" I ran out fast and into the limo telling the driver to step on it. The twins laughed waving.

"This is going to be great! Let's go shopping, the nails, then movies! Omg I haven't been out having fun in such a long time!" I shared a look with Haruhi before agreeing.

The girls were pushed out the door and into the limo by our very flushed Kana-chan. I think we overdid it with the sexual harassing, but it was really fun while it lasted. "Time to call Tono!" "Yep, the girls will keep her busy while we plan the party." I couldn't believe that this morning Tamaki told us that Kyouya mentioned her birthday was today. After all that happened this week I believe she forgot, so we decided to throw her a big one. "what does she like anyways?" Kaoru and I froze remembering we had no clue to what she was like as a girl. she never mentioned anything to us about her like, dislikes or dreams besides art! "call Tono this is an emergency!"

Lucy pov:

I could not believe that tonight was Kana-chans birthday and she didn't even bring up the subject. As if she forgot it herself! *ring ring click* I took out my cell and read the message from her boyfriends

**Lucy!**

**Find out what she likes! We have no clue! SOS!**

I giggled a little thinking of the panic the two were in. "who is it Lucy-chan?" I flipped off my phone "nothing, just Tamaki asking how it's going so far with his daughters." "he does know your older than him right?" I nodded "yep but it won't change his mind for some reason. Though one of us stepped from daughter to girlfriend!" Kana pretended to look shocked "Haruhi! Does mommy know you cheated with daddy?" we broke out laughing entering the mall. Kana immediately ran to some windows. One in particular caught her eye. It was the swim suit shop. It had pictures of beaches and the one she was staring at was fireworks on the beach. Problem was she wasn't smiling… "What's wrong Kana-chan?"


	14. Chapter 14 bday

I remembered grandma took me to the beach when I was little to set off fireworks. It was one of my more happy memories. "Kana-chan are you ok?" I turn to Lucy who gave me a worried look. "Huh? Oh! Sorry I just remembered when I was little I used to go set fireworks off on the local beach. It was fun being there at night. The stars would be out and the lighting from the fireworks made it…" "Magical?" I turned curious "yeah, anyways let's get our nails done I want light purple and dark purple stripes." I ran off excited to be away from the hosts. I was doing what a girl did… I think? Lucy was texting on her phone like a mad woman. Probably Mori… wait! Does mori talk on the phone? Wow I think I just found something new about thee mystery guy? (no its all in your head.)

**The beach? **Kaoru

**She wants to go to the beach? **Hikaru

**Yes… oh and buy the cheap self set fireworks from _ I heard she used to set them off at night with family.** Lucy

**Really? Ok thanks!** Kaoru

Haruhi and I were becoming more hysterical thinking of how the boys are running around panicking and trying to get things together. It was almost… stressful. But I knew I could count on them. Oooooo pink nail polish! With glitter stars! Must have! (Sweat drop…I worry sometimes about Lucy getting off track. ^.^')

Paranoid! I am very paranoid right now! its been 4 hours and the twins haven't called me once, Haruhi looks like she wants to say something but keeps shutting her mouth and Lucy is squealing and texting every time I go to look at something interesting? _This is just too… normal! And so wrong!_

"So when are you going to tell everyone your dating Kaoru and Hikaru? Oh and that their living with you this summer?" I stopped looking at the big fat fluffy plushy cat to stare at Haruhi "i-I um… don't really want too." I squeezed the poor plushy "you know they're going to find out so why not just tell them?" Lucy asked eyeing the plushy black bear that resembled Mori a bit.

"What would they think? People would think I am… disgusting, or a freak. Tamaki would throw a fit! He would make a big deal out of it and so would others." I saw the girls make the same expression as me knowing that Tamaki would lose his head over this. Lucy sighed replying in the motherly tone "you know what! He'll get over it. I mean should we remove your rights because they are a bit different? Or should we make exceptions in order to provide same basic rights the rest of us enjoy and take for granted? If others don't like it then they don't. The only people you need to think about is what you think about it. Your friends already approve of the relationship. Kaoru and Hikaru approve of it too. That's all that matters! Now...let's go out for dinner." Lucy began to pull me and Haruhi out of the mall. I could say I was shocked hearing Lucy act like the adult of the group. And she was right. I am my own person. If people don't like me it's their own problem. All I need is my friends by my side. ^.^

"Wait where are we going for dinner that's so far out of town?" Lucy threw a box at me and I barely reacted to catch it. *open* "flip flops? Why do I need these?" "No questions change shoes." I was now really confused as I took off my shoes and put on the red flip flops. "Haruhi?" I asked as I felt something go over my eyes "hey what are you doing?" "no peeking it's a surprise!" I felt the blindfold on my eyes and didn't struggle to take it off because I felt fighting would only get me nowhere. "Where here keep the blindfold on! And this" I felt a pair of earphones cover my ears. _Great deaf and blind are not a good combo for me!_ I was guided out of the car and down a pavement. A few minutes and the hard pavement turned to… wood? I couldn't tell. Two lefts, a door, straight, and a right I was stopped. she took off the headset and blindfold but I still couldn't see anything. "Ok were WE? Why is it dark? Guys!" a flip was switched and people jumped out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANA!" I jumped back at least 10 feet thinking WHAT THE F-ING HELL! "My birth- what? No that can't be my birthday is on July 4th" everyone laughed as Haruhi handed me my phone with the calendar up. Today was… July 4th "OMG I forgot my birthday!" the twins came around hugging me. "Happy birthday Kana-chan."

I hugged them back "thank you… one thing though are we?" the windows that had been covered up with paper wear torn down and I couldn't believe my eyes. We were at the beach! "Hello Ms. Tsubasa, Ms. Fujioka, and Ms. Valentine, the room and selection has been prepared. This way please!" I was ushered from the decorated party room and into another filled with swim suits. "Not again!" Haruhi and Lucy shrugged looking for a certain swim suit… that wasn't OMG that is just string! Perverts! Every last one of them!

I went and picking a two piece blue camouflage suit but didn't change, Lucy picked the black and pink, while Haruhi went for the frilly pink two pieces. "every time apparently huh?" Lucy shrugged to Haruhi. "Yeah but at least this time we don't go on anymore cliffs!" "What?" Lucy and Haruhi explained to me about drunken guys, a cliff, and Tamaki's temper… "hey why aren't you changing?" I jolted up squeezing the suit "um… I… I will, over there." I went into a changing stall and took off my clothes looking at the burn and knife wound. Placing on the suit I could still see the burn. "Um Haruhi! Lucy!" I came out showing them my problem. "oh I totally forgot! Here!" Haruhi went into the mess of clothes and pulled out a button up white shirt. I smiled putting it on and ran out of the room with them. "Come on the guys are probably already hogging the beach!" I saw the twins swimming, Honey burying Mori's lower half, and Tamaki looking like he was thinking pervy thoughts. "Go cover up immediately!" Tamaki shouted looking our way. We looked at each other then ran passed him into the water. I laughed splashing Lucy and Haruhi before swimming away. I soon playing beach volleyball against the twins, Lucy and Mori were sitting somewhere relaxing watching Honey play, but Tamaki and Haruhi were no were to be found… are they? No... No way. Tamaki is too weird to even try! "Kana-chan lets go open presents and eats the cake!" Honey grabbed me and we all ran back into the house. Tamaki and Haruhi were already there relaxing. I think they were about to kiss when we interrupted… oops!

"My darling! Happy birthday!" I turned to see… Ranka? Kenichi, Kenji, Daichi! The four arrived stomping over Tamaki and placing me in a hug. "Glad you could make it! Were just about to have cake." The twins said coming out holding a layered blue/green swirl cake. "You invited them? You guys!" I hugged my bfs before spotting a couple eyes. I released quickly "yeah it was… interesting seeing them come to our house and saying we were coming to the beach for your birthday. I thought they still hated us?" I laughed as Ranka placed 17 candles on my birthday cake (I changed your age to now being 17. Sorry!) "Make a wish Kana-chan!" Daichi and Honey said with wide eyes. I blew out the candles thinking nothing was better than what I had right now..


	15. Chapter 15 finally!

I decided this chapter would be the steamy dirty one enjoy! -.^

Don't own Ouran…I know, I will survive!

After I opened the presents and we all chatted and laughed the twins went to set up the fireworks outside "Tell him!" Haruhi nudged me and I knew Tamaki was the only one who really didn't know but…I tried to become inexistent. _Oh how I wish to be invisible at this moment!_ "Tell me what?" "Haruhi- no!" I cried but it was too late "Kana-chans dating Kaoru and Hikaru." Tamaki paused in his smile. Just standing their till he stood up and walked to the door. "_Wait_! Tamaki, let me explain!" he closed the door behind him. When I opened it he was gone… _not good._

Kaoru pov:

We were setting up the commoner fireworks when Tamaki came out. "Hey Tono, the fireworks are set up… something wrong?" Hikaru asked curiously. "Is it true that you're_ both _dating Kana-chan?" Hikaru and I gave each other a quick look and then smiled. Kana-chan finally came out about them dating. "Yes Tono" I sighed, sitting next to Hikaru on the sand.

"Both of you? That's polyandry! It's…outrageous! You should know better than that!" We had a feeling Tamaki would be the only one that was against this. "We both love her, and we both are willing to share her so there's no problem!"

"you- this isn't like your brotherly act… this is real! What do you think others will say?" Hikaru twitched and was ready to yell at him but I interrupted "so what? Why should we care what others think?" "But what about _Kana-chan_? What will people think about her? She is the one who will have to deal with the most hateful of society." I was shocked. _How could we not think about how Kana-chan would have to deal with this? we of all people know about societies twisted one-sided ideals._

"Why is it so wrong? We love her, she loves us."Hikaru shouted. I needed to calm my little brother but what could I say or do? Tamaki was right. What we are doing is… taboo in society everywhere… except maybe India and… some long word in Canada… Tamaki sighed "look I know you both really love her, but please be careful of what you do around people outside of this. Think about the repercussions; are you or Kana-chan really ready for that?"

"Yes, I am! I made up my mind Tamaki. I l-l-love them!" we all turned to see Kana-chan in her clothes from this morning. Her wet hair let down and around her face. She looked really gorgeous in the dim light from the stars. My feelings only became stronger when she admitted she loved us. Loved!

I couldn't believe my own courage as I shouted my feelings. "Kaoru, Hikaru… are you ready for society?" I felt my heart stop as I saw their faces. They thawed out and jumped me happily. "Yes!" I heard whistling and cheering in the background. My friends were laughing and saying "FINALLY! Kiss her!" I blushed feeling a pair of lips hit mine and then it switched to another. Tamaki fainted in the back mumbling about a mushroom farm while I started the fireworks. My brain scrambled.

'_I really wonder how I was going to manage society...you know what! Fuck society. I really love them. Lucy's right this is all that matters! _

The rest of the month went by as usual. I made art to sell, the twins designed clothes/ or graphic designed, Tamaki would appear and get curious on how early the twins show up to my house each day before dragging us all out to something. I also went on a couple dates to the movies or meet Kaoru and Hikaru's parents. They were… completely ok with us? Or at least their mother was, their dad didn't say anything. He just grunted and sat. Yuzuha (Hitachiin mom!) would occasionally tell us to play safe/ she even said she was ready for a wedding… I'm not! But today was different. Today I got busted by Tamaki… again.

I shifted as I started to wake up. I heard loud voices. It sounded like arguing and complaining. Someone sounded like a mad banshee and was going to get slapped if they didn't shut up! My eyes started to blink open. Before I could get my thoughts together, I felt myself being yanked out of the bed and somebody's grasp. Slowly the noises started to form into words.

"Kana-chan! What were you thinking? I thought you were going to be responsible! Why are those _devils_ in your bed?" Tamaki yelled. I blinked trying to focus but I was too tired.

"Huh? Devils? What are you talking about? ***yawn*"** I grumbled staring at the time. 6:00 a.m… "Too early… more sleep" I crawled back onto the bed, planting myself in-between Kaoru and Hikaru. I snuggled in as they wrapped their limbs in mine.

"One more hour." I whined, totally unaware of the huge misinterpretation that I had just caused.

"Um… Kana, you really should wake up!" Kaoru said gently. "All right." I got up stretching "Now, what is going… on… holy crap Tamaki! Guys what you are doing here!" I demanded.

"You left the door unlocked and Tamaki came in worried something happened. Got up here and viola" Haruhi said in her new sarcasm.

"Crap! Look Kaoru and Hikaru thought it would be better to look out for me if they stayed at my house for the summer."

"But that doesn't explain why there in your room! Or your bed!" I turned my head pleading help from them.

"Kana-chan is our girlfriend!" Hikaru said. "Look we didn't do anything ok. We were just sleeping!"

"But, it did look pretty bad." Haruhi admitted not helping my case.

"That's because Tono's a pervert!" I muttered. The two beside me snorted trying to hold in the obvious enjoyment. "Well, now that that's sorted out, shall I know why you're all here? At **6 **o'clock in the morning?" I asked annoyed trying to go back for my pillow. "The fair! Have you ever heard of it?" my ear twitched at the thought of kicking his ass for disturbing me for the fair! "Well we will wait for you all too… get ready and meet us downstairs." The door closed and I felt the two next to me fall back on the bed groaning. "We have to go don't we?" I asked as Kaoru replied "yep, sorry." Before kissing me and getting up. Hikaru did the same while saying "Oh god it's too early, hell! I call dibbs on the bathroom first" the boys went into the closet grabbing clothes contemplating what to wear. Sometimes I thought they were the girls in the relationship? I jumped off the bed grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom locking it just as I heard Hikaru yawning stumbling out of the closet. "But I called dibs!" Hikaru said knocking on the door. "Dibs! Damn girl doesn't understand the rules…" "Sorry? My house!" I laughed taking a quick shower placing on black panties, bra, dark blue jeans, and my black V neck shirt. (Kaoru and Hikaru insisted on changing my wardrobe… I let them take half my clothes and replace them with more girly ones if they did more chores in the house) I unlocked the door brushing my hair to see a not to happy Hikaru. I giggled walking up to him pecking his cheek then kicking his butt into the bathroom before I fixed the bed. "Hey what about me?" I turned to peck Kaoru too and then slide down the railing to the over occupied living room. "Hey weres Kyouya?" Tamaki shrugged "he said he had business to attend too. Something about a hacker?" (I left this open to think of Kyouya's wallflower? What do you think? Leave ideas in reviews or inbox. ^.^) "Kaoru you get laundry today! Hikaru dishes!" I yelled from bellow remembering we didn't do anything but watch movies yesterday. "OK!" they two upstairs yelled back. "you got them to do… chores!" Haruhi asked shocked. "No way! Those two know nothing about responsibility?" Tamaki chimed in. "want to bet? They have been helping out with the cleaning ever since they moved in. though at first I had to show them how. They broke a few of my plates and almost drowned the house from too much soap in the washer but they soon learned." The club just stared at me as I went for some tea.

When everyone got dressed and out the door, we went to the fair… it was ok, we lost Tamaki and Haruhi at the Ferris wheel. Then we lost Lucy, Mori, and Honey at the show not before Mori slipped the twins something. Something small and square making them blush. I was too tired to enjoy any of this, the smell of popcorn and nacho's wasn't making it any better. I just wanted to go back home and the twins saw my predicament "want to ditch?" "You guys read my mind!" I laughed as we ran out the gates and into the limo. We made it to the house, I locked the door "want to watch a movie?" I went to sit with Hikaru on the couch, only to be pulled down onto his lap.

I yelped in surprised, blushing as Kaoru took hold of my ankle lifting it. Hikaru's hands were snaked round my waist, and Kaoru's hand slowly moved further up my leg, caressing. They have been teasing me every chance they got this month and it was driving me crazy! My body was itching for more while my mind was saying NO! "K-Kaoru! Hi-Hikaru!" red in the face stuttering, trying to get a hold of the situation. "S-s-ss-stop!" "Kana-chan," Kaoru started, taking hold of my other ankle, making my legs spread somewhat. "You don't really want us to stop. Do you?" Kaoru said, winking. _God damn it! He was teasing me again._ I glanced behind my shoulder to Hikaru, he was smirking "Kaoru's right. You've been avoiding your body's desires." The twins grabbed both arms preventing escape as Kaoru stole kisses and Hikaru attacked my neck. Nipping and trailing till he found that soft spot. I let out a moan but quickly bit my lip to keep myself from giving in. my desires had been prolonged for too long. I couldn't take another month of this… HELL! _I could take another second of this harassment!_ I closed my eyes and pressed lips harder to Kaoru's and Hikaru purred of satisfaction into my ear, I let out a moan enjoying every bit of it. I detached myself to breathe and say "clothes. Stairs. Room. Now!" they began laughing and stripping as we made our way up the stairs and into my room. They gazed at me while removing their clothing slowly, revealing parts of their bodies that I'd never seen before. Switching places slamming onto the bed. Letting Kaoru's hands roam my body._ God it felt good._ Why the hell didn't I want anyone touching me like they did was so stupid! Hikaru was more forceful demanding me to open my mouth. I decided to decline as long as I could. I was not going to let them have all the fun, at least till Kaoru grabbed my breasts and made me gasp. Giving Hikaru the chance and slipped in exploring every inch of my mouth. starting a tongue war. Fingers combed through my hair and another set of lips took over where Hikaru left off. over the nape of my neck, down over my shoulder, collarbone, then to my breasts where thumb and forefinger squeezed the tip of my right nipple. "Ah!" Kaoru pulled me closer trying to unlatch my bra. I giggled in the kiss as he blushed. Hands sliding to Hikaru's chest as I took his shirt off leaving only his boxers. Breaking for breath I did the same to Kaoru's. Leading them to slip off my bra. I was losing my mind fast as we all layed there in just our underwear, grinding, kissing. A hot mess. I swear the windows were fogging up in the room. Hikaru had me sitting in-between his legs, feeling his hardened member against me as Kaoru leaned in, his hardened member against my leg. Instinctively I raised my knee and grinded against it causing them to moan. I couldn't keep in the moans. I bit my lip stopping to try and focus as I straddled Hikaru and roamed Kaoru's chest. Hikaru getting least attention started grinding against me as I sat on him causing moans to get louder. This was becoming too overwhelming and my body was enjoying the pleasure. Becoming sandwiched. Panting heavily "so… Mori. G-gave you g-g-guys c-condoms? How long… you been planning? Ah!" I felt Hikaru buck as Kaoru chuckled. I was so aroused I knew I couldn't stop even if I wanted too. "When you finally let us!" I was twirled back around back on the bed and Kaoru on top. "Kana-chan, do you want this?" Kaoru was back to his sweet worry personality, but I was not in the mood for sweet right now. "You ask _now_ of all times?!…" I wanted to scream at the two. I knew Haruhi was doing it; _Lucy_ was doing it for crying out loud! I was just refusing to do it because I wanted to wait, but GOD I'm too horny to wait anymore… Both boys pulled off their boxers placing on the condoms. Sure it was the first time I saw the… manhood. I was scared as hell! But I was not chickening out now! Kaoru guided himself slowly within me. My toes curled, arching my back as he stretched me and Hikaru kissed me as he sank deeper. I know I was crazy but if I was doing this, I was not letting one go without pleasure. I flipped Kaoru onto the bed, straddling him. I staired at Hikaru as he got a curious look. "Are you sure you can handle both?" honestly no! But I sure as hell was going to try! "Get over here!" Hikaru tried to meet their hips, groaning at the friction from Kaoru.

I lifted my hips and centered myself over both of them. I grabbed both of their shafts and, I did not want to wait any longer. Slowly brought my body down upon their bodies, their penises enveloped in my heat. I bit my lip groaning with bliss and pain. **"**We told you it's too much!" Kaoru said. As they went deeper, my body was blasted with feelings of pain, pleasure, and total bliss. "We can stop Kana-chan." Hikaru panted grabbing for my hips. I opened my eyes, not sure when the pain started dimming, and realized I had thrown my head back making my back also arch. "We can stop if you want." Kaoru repeated his brother's words. I don't know what possessed me but I immediately glared at him with a determination. I grabbed Kaorus neck pulling him into a bruising kiss as I sank down the rest of the way, a long moan escaping from my throat.

The boys were in between purrs and groans as my inner muscles clenched around them. "P-please, Kana-chan… move!" Hikaru panted biting down on my shoulder to keep from presumably screaming. The problem was I had. As I lifted myself up until the tip, holding only but a second to tease before slamming down. I opened my mouth silently screaming with pleasure and pain. I could swear I saw the boys resisting the urge to flip me over and fuck me senseless. My hip movement went from slow to fast then slow again. I was becoming tired and I think they knew it because the position changed. I was layed onto Kaorus stomach as they both groaned and I squeezed my thighs making them moan and buck faster. Never had I ever felt so… wild! Soon it got into a rhythm till Kaoru mouthed my left nipple while he tortured the other with his left hand. I clenched my jaw fisting the sheets trying not to scream. My breathing became erratic like there's. I was approaching release fast and I think they were too. I arched my back finally letting myself scream. "Aaaaaaaahhhh" I tensed, squeezing my hips before collapsing. The two came right after.

"Are… you… sure that… was… your first… time?" Hikaru asked gasping for breath as the two pulled out. I laid on the messy bed laughing. "Yes." I finally opened my eyes. The two boy's reactions seemed to be a cross between shock and smug satisfaction. I went for the covers ready to get my sleep that I was intending to get when I was _rudely_ interrupted… that was until I heard them chime "wanna go again?" I knew I was not getting any sleep this night… we ended up doing it the entire night! I had only one thing in mind for when I wake up tomorrow since I got some sanity back… _they are so dead if I can move again!_


End file.
